The Coffee Chronicles
by StormCloudsMayGather
Summary: Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and Kurt. Where one is, the other is not far behind. What happens though, when Blaine is forced to move to Dalton? He makes a split second decision to lay himself on the line, changing everything forever. "*" Warblers coming up soon (Romantic!Niff, Bromantic!Wevid) "*"
1. Chapter 1

_Kurt hadn't seen Blaine since his mum had died. Actually he hadn't seen many people since his mum had died, everything had been a flurry of distant relatives and days off school and late nights spent at his dad's tire shop because neither of them knew what else to do with themselves. They'd had various people stay with them, people who pinched his cheeks and called him honey and made dreadful warm milk. He hadn't liked them and he couldn't make sense of his thoughts and one time when he'd tried to go into the study he'd found his Dad crying at the desk, and since then he didn't really want to talk to anyone. He'd never seen his dad cry before, not even when he told Kurt the news._

As a result Kurt had taken to hiding in his room, he'd wrap himself up in her blankets or cardigans and spend hours upon hours staring blankly out of the window. That's what he was doing now, only this time he was waiting for someone.

Eventually the funeral had come and gone, the relatives packed up and left, and in their wake was a gaping kind of hollowness that enveloped the whole house. Her absence was felt in the very foundations of the building; the rooms rang with an eerie kind of silence that reverberated through the walls from the lack of her voice. She used to sing everywhere she went; she used to fill up a room like sunshine slipping through cracks, and now everywhere just feels dull, muted and useless and half the time Kurt finds himself wandering aimlessly, unsure of what to do with himself. What's the point in playing with his toys when she'll never sit down to play with him again? What's the point in watching his favorite movies when she isn't there to sing along with him? What was the point in anything really?

After a while Burt had picked up on Kurt's behavior. He'd found Kurt wandering the halls, looking lost and catatonic, and he'd decided that Blaine should come over to play. If anyone could make Kurt happy, Blaine could. And Kurt had been excited for Blaine to come round at first, but now he just felt guilty, he didn't think he was allowed to be excited when he should be feeling sad about his mum.

He was still wondering how he was supposed to feel as he saw Blaine's car pull up to their driveway out of his bedroom window. He watched, a small smile playing at features, as Blaine jumped out of the car and ran up the steps, followed by his mother.

Kurt raced down the stairs two at a time as soon as he heard the doorbell ring. When he got to the living room he saw Blaine and his mother talking to his Dad, they all looked very serious. Blaine looked over at him and smiled, his eyes lighting up in that mischievous they always did whenever he smiled at Kurt, like warm evening sun in the middle of autumn. Blaine walked over to him and left the grownups talking.

"I saved your seat at school." Blaine smiled excitedly, almost everything Blaine did seemed to be done in excitement, he reminded Kurt of a puppy sometimes.

"What?" asked Kurt, wrinkling his nose in confusion. Blaine always thought he was adorable when he did that.

"Tina wanted to sit next to me while you were away, but I told her no, it's your seat." Blaine smiles, all gap toothed and proud of himself.

"Thank you Blaine. Do you want to go up to my room?"

Kurt starts to lead the way up to his bedroom but before they get very far Blaine's mother is calling up to them both.

"Blaine come back here and give me a kiss goodbye before you go sneaking off!" Blaine hurtles back down the stairs to give his mother a quick goodbye kiss before he's gone racing off after Kurt and into his bedroom. They both sit on the bed, looking at each other.

"What do you want to do?" Asks Kurt.

"No. What do you _want to do?"_

"Blaine you don't have to be nice to me just because my mum is dead." Kurt sighs exaggeratedly and rolls his eyes like he's seen his dad do a thousand times. Blaine gives him a strange look, he furrows his brow in concern, his tight dark curls bobbing atop of his head.

"I wasn't. I was being nice to you because you're my best friend. You're supposed to be nice to your friends. Doesn't matter if their mums are alive or not." Blaine says it like it's so simple, like it's the only rule you ever have to follow, it makes Kurt smile.

"Oh."

"Do you want a hug?" Blaine opens his arms wide, spreading them invitingly and looking at Kurt, all sincere honey colored eyes and tight lips.

Kurt doesn't say anything, just nods a little and tucks himself against Blaine's body, their little arms wrapping around each other and holding one another close.

"Do you want to talk? Coop says it's good to talk about things, that's why I have to tell him all of my secrets."

"All _of your secrets?"_

"Well not all_ of them, some of them I only tell to you." Blaine gives him that smile again, and for the first time since his mum died Kurt actually thinks he might be happy, but then Blaine always makes him happy. "So do you?"_

"Do I what?"

"Want to talk?"

"We are talking."

"No not like that, about things_."_

Kurt waits a very long time before saying "I miss her." He wasn't really sure what things _meant so he just said the first thing that came to mind. Blaine smiles at him again and holds out his hand for Kurt to take, Kurt does. "Everyone keeps telling me it will be okay. I don't know how." Kurt ducks his head to hide his blush, he's not sure if they're supposed to be talking about this. He's not sure of much these days. "I'm just worried about who's going to look after my dad and me. I don't think we can look after each other all by ourselves. And it's silly I know but I keep thinking who's going to make me warm milk, dad never was very good at it."_

"I'll look after you Kurt, I promise. I'll make you warm milk and everything."

"Blaine you don't even know how_ to make warm milk."_

"I'll learn."

"You'd do that for me?"

Blaine nods emphatically, warmth just seems to radiate from him, he makes Kurt feel better without ever trying. That was the first time Kurt realized how much Blaine meant to him, that his love ran deeper than that of most eight year olds for their best friends. It was completely platonic of course, but Blaine just had this way of making everything seem so simple, like there wasn't anything in the world Kurt couldn't do, and he was always so confident and charismatic, charming from the day he was born, just knowing that he was on Kurt's side made Kurt feel so much better. That was the day he realized just how much he cared about Blaine and their friendship.

"Do you think we could watch the little mermaid?" Kurt asked after several minutes of silence.

"Only if we get to sing along." Blaine grinned back at him.

*Blaine*

Blaine Anderson woke up to the blaring of his alarm clock. He groaned and rolled over, fumbling for his glasses and sliding them on. Once he was able to see properly he slapped the beeping machine on his night table into silence. He stumbled out of his cozy bed into the en suite bathroom and settled himself against the porcelain sink.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he chanced a glance into the mirror. Hazel eyes blinked back at him blearily and he rubbed at them again, hoping to rid them of the redness. His hand went up to his raven curls and he patted the unruly locks down to no avail.

He sighed, giving up and hopped into the shower. He popped open the cap of his shampoo and smiled to himself as Kurt's voice ran through his head; _'It's Curl Control, Blaine. You'll need it.'_

Blaine stopped the flow of the shower with a flick of his wrist and stepped out, wrapping his fluffy towel around his waist. Blaine walk over to his closet and pulled out his favorite red pants, picking a black polo and striped bow tie to go with it. He pulled on his clothes and walked back into the bathroom and picked up his contacts, sliding them in.

He picked up his gel and poured a copious amount on to his hands. He spent several intense minutes styling his hair until it was tamed under several layers of gel. Once he was satisfied he closed up the bottle of gel and took one last look in the mirror.

Almost reluctantly he dragged his feet across the carpeted floor and stopped when he reached his door. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. Even he knew it was sad how much preparation it took him to walk out into the hallway of his own house and face his parents. Or, well, one of his parents. In an almost ceremonious gesture he turned the knob of his door and walked out into the hallway.

His curiosity piqued when he walked to the top of the stirs and he heard a voice from the kitchen, "Yeah Mom, I told you, this time it's an audition for an actual movie."

Feeling a burst of energy he took the stairs two at a time and walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen he found his mother sitting at the table and a figure with their back turned rummaging through the fridge. Blaine smiled at the familiar tall form and asked, "_Cooper?!_"

The figure turned around, a grin on their face, "Blainie!" Cooper rushed over to his little brother and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Coop!" Blaine exclaimed, "When did you get here? I missed you!"

Cooper pulled back to take a good look at Blaine. "At like, one this morning. I wanted to wake you up but Mom said to let you sleep because it was a school night." He grinned and went to ruffle Blaine's hair but was halted by a slap to the wrist and a stern look from Blaine.

"Don't touch the hair."

"Wow, squirt, I'd say you got taller, but well, you haven't."

"Funny. But I'm serious, stay away from the hair."

Cooper smiled and walked back over to the fridge, "You're worse than Kurt. How is he anyway? Still crush worthy as ever?" He looked over his shoulder to give Blaine a cheeky grin.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm over that, Coop." He couldn't help but mutter under his breath, "Not that it would matter."

Cooper straightened up, a carton of chocolate milk in his hand. "What was that?"

Blaine slid his homework into his messenger bag, "Nothing."

Cooper gave him a skeptical look but didn't push it. "Huh. Anyway, don't pack a lunch. I'm going to take you and Kurt out to lunch today."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks, Coop.

Lily looked over the scene with a smile on her face that she hid by taking a sip of her coffee. Blaine walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, Mom. I'll be home for supper; I'm probably going to head over to Kurt's house after school."

"Alright, sweetie." She cocked her head towards the living room, "Go say goodbye to your father."

Blaine stiffened and Cooper noticed his rigid posture from the corner of his eye. "Okay."

Blaine walked into the living room where his father sat, leafing through a newspaper. "Bye, Dad. I'm leaving for school."

Mr. Anderson grunted in response and Blaine rolled his eyes. He wasn't expecting that much anyway. He wasn't going to let his father ruin his day, not today_. Today was going to be a great day_, he thought. _Cooper was home and it was a Friday.  
_  
Blaine shouted a final goodbye to his mother and brother and walked outside into the fresh Lima air. He began his usual trek to the Lima Bean to meet Kurt.

As he walked he mulled over his brother's words,*'Still crush worthy as ever?*' Blaine knew he was lying when he said he was over it, he was still crushing on Kurt. Probably even more than he was when he talked to Cooper last. It wasn't his fault he had a crush on his best friend, in fact it was more Kurt's fault than anything. Damn him for being so beautiful, with those blue-grey eyes and that perfect hair. Blaine mentally sighed at the course of his own thoughts. There was no point in wishing, Kurt would never look at Blaine that way. Kurt wanted the strong, hot, athletic guy. Not Blaine who was short, _adorable_ and dorky.

Blaine was okay with it though. He had to be. Being Kurt's best friend was much more important to him than confessing his feelings

His thoughts were halted when Blaine reached the Lima Bean. He walked into the familiar shop, the air heady with the fragrance of coffee.

*Kurt*

Kurt sighed. He was already running late, but his bed had just been so warm this morning, he'd ended up spending an extra thirty minutes snuggling down and pretending he didn't have to go to school. But then of course he'd been in a rush to get ready, and there was no way he was skipping any of his moisturizing routine to he had to miss breakfast instead.

Now hungry, disgruntled and in a hurry, he was made his way towards the lima bean, walking perhaps a little more aggressively than was needed. Blaine was waiting for him inside, Kurt could spot him easily. He was standing in line, wearing his bright red pants and the bow tie Kurt had bought him two birthdays ago.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Overslept. You look cute." As Blaine looked up at him Kurt felt almost all of his tension fade away, Blaine just had that effect on people, he seemed to emanate warmth and equanimity. Familiar hazel eyes met his and Kurt couldn't hide the smile that broke out onto his face.

"How is it that you oversleep, probably have to get ready in and rush, and run most of the way here, and yet you still look better than everyone else?" Kurt laughs, light and free, throwing his head back in the way that he does, exposing the slender line of his neck to Blaine.

They fall into easy conversation, practically picking up where they left off the day before, teasing and laughing with each other as the line moves sluggishly forward. As they near the front Blaine sees Kurt staring longingly at the cinnamon toast in the display.

"Hungry?"

"I didn't have time for breakfast." Kurt says, still staring forlornly at the toast. Kurt's love of food has always been something that amused Blaine.

"You should get it, it looks good."

"I forgot my money."

"Oh well I'll get it for you." Blaine's already reaching for his wallet to count out the extra money he needs. "It was my day to buy the coffee anyway."

"No Blaine! It's fine you don't have to."

"I don't mind honestly. We'll call it even as long as you give me a bite."

"Okay, thank you." Kurt gives him that smile that makes Blaine's heart melt, it's genuine and sweet. Blaine's noticed that Kurt barely shows his teeth when he smiles anymore, he's always a little more reserved, but today he does and it makes Blaine grin back just as much.

"What would you do without me?" Blaine singsongs, before turning to pay the barista and grab their drinks.

"I dread to think." Kurt murmurs to himself. They make their way to their usual table, nestled just in the corner next to the window, and take their seats.

"So Cooper's back in town." Blaine announces, once they've both settled down and Kurt's stopped raving about how good his toast is.

"Really? How is he?" Kurt has always loved Blaine's brother, truth be told he might have been harboring just a bit of a crush on him, but that was back when he and Blaine were children, it's all gone now. Mostly.

"He's fine; he wants to take us to lunch."

"That's great… because I may have forgotten that too."

"Did you remember anything today?" Blaine laughs, kicking Kurt playfully under the table.

"Yeah, to look fabulous!"

"Well I can't argue with that." Kurt always manages to look perfect, it's what had drawn them both together on the playground when they were children, they were the only kids at school wore scarves as fashion accessories rather than because their parents made them.

"But really why is he back?"

"I don't know some movie or something, no doubt we'll hear all about it over lunch."

They finish up at the coffee shop quickly and make the way to school, finishing their drinks on the way. The bell is going just as they pass through the gates so they say a hurried goodbye and leave for their respective classes, promising to meet each other at the gates for lunch with Cooper.

The rest of the day passes pretty quickly, both teachers and students alike desperate for their Fridays too end. Kurt spends most of his lessons daydreaming, he has double French first which he hardly needs to concentrate in and the rest of the day is spent with teachers who couldn't care less. He's excited to be spending lunch with Cooper and Blaine, the two of them are pretty much the only friends he has. Blaine's been his best friend for as long as he can remember, both of them were outsiders who somehow found each other amongst all the people who despised them, and of course considering how much time they spent with one another, and how much time they spent annoying Cooper, the older boy had practically become a brother to Kurt too.

Their families used to spend a lot more time together before Kurt's mum died, and then of course there was that whole thing with Blaine's dad…

The bell for lunch shakes Kurt out of his reverie and he packs up quickly, heading off to meet Blaine. He finds Blaine mock sparring with Cooper out by his car, but as soon as the two of them spot him Cooper's launching himself at Kurt and picking him up in a bear hug.

"Hey Kurtsie!"

"Hi Coop." Kurt says dryly, but the smile on his face is affectionate as Cooper sets him back on his feet. "How've you been?" Cooper's hand stretches out to ruffle Kurt's hair but before he even makes it half way he receives a sharp slap on the wrist and a stern glare.

"Don't touch the hair."

Cooper smirks, looking between Kurt and Blaine, before he simply states "You two need to stop spending so much time together" and climbs into the driver's seat.

Kurt rides shotgun, chattering aimlessly with Cooper about school and his dad and how much Blaine really needs to stop listening to Katy Perry, but every so often he catches Blaine's eye in the rear view and gives him that smile again.

They get seated pretty quickly; it's surprisingly quiet for a Friday afternoon. The three of them bundle into a booth at Breadstix and order their drinks. Cooper's trying out and Australian accent today, Kurt and Blaine just roll their eyes at each other as the waitress practically swoons in front of them.

"It must be wonderful to have that effect on people everywhere you go." Kurt smirks as the waitress leaves, a teasing lilt in his voice and mischief in his eyes.

"When I grow up I want to be just like you Cooper." Blaine joins in, making his eyes wide and sincere and nodding earnestly.

Cooper looks between them, unimpressed. "Neither of you are funny." He shakes his head slightly, and then an idea occurs to him. Both Kurt and Blaine share a wary glance as they see something unintelligible flash through Cooper's eyes. "So Kurt, do you have boyfriend yet."

"Um, no…" Kurt looks down at the table, he's not sure where Cooper's going with this but he suddenly feels wary, and more than a little shy.

"What about you Blaine?" Cooper is full on grinning now, Blaine really doesn't like where this is heading.

"I think you'd know, Cooper."

"No, you hide all sorts from me now, ever since you realized you didn't actually have to tell me all your secrets- I still blame you for that you know Kurt." They laugh easily, and then fall into silence. Cooper is still staring at Blaine.

"No Coop, I do not have a boyfriend." Cooper smirks.

"As soon as he does Kurt, you tell me. Call me straight away and we'll both check him out, see if he'd good enough for our little Blaineykins."

"You bet!" Kurt laughs; meanwhile Blaine just blushed harder and stares down at his lap.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Kurt!" Kurt just grins at him, and Blaine can't even pretend to be mad, not when Kurt looks at him like that. "Anyway can we just-"

"What about each other?" Cooper cuts off Blaine's attempt to change the subject.

Blaine chokes on his drink.

"Ha ha, very funny Cooper, your wit astounds me." Kurt deadpans, sparing a glance at Blaine who is still spluttering around his water.

"I'm not joking."

"Please, that's so weird, there is about as much chance of Blaine and I dating as there is you and I dating."

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" Cooper smirks.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you want me. I saw the way you used to look at me."

"I was thirteen with a new found appreciation for the male body and you used to walk around everywhere with your shirt off! What was I supposed to do? It does not mean I want you." Kurt rolls his eyes and Cooper waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Please stop, you're going to make me throw up." Blaine mutters.

"Oh you've got your voice back I see." The three of them laugh, but soon all talk of dating is gone and forgotten.

They finish their lunch happily, joking and smiling just like when they were younger, but Kurt can't quite get the image of Blaine spluttering for words out of his head, he feels like he's missing out on some kind of joke between the other two men.

*Blaine*

Blaine watched carefully as Kurt disappeared into the bathroom before rounding on his brother. "Cooper!" he hissed.

Cooper looked up from where he was shoving fries in his mouth, "What?" he asked, mouth full of potato. Cooper wouldn't dare do that when Kurt was around, knowing he would earn a sharp rap on the head and a lecture about table etiquette.

Blaine only rolled his eyes, "You know what! You practically just told Kurt I have a crush on him!" He whisper-yelled.

Cooper smirked, "Aah. So you do have a crush on him."

Blaine glared across the table, "I do not. He- I- said… Ugh!" He threw his napkin on the table and sat back, arms crossed like a petulant child.

"It's okay, Blaine. Why haven't you told him yet?" Cooper let an unusual amount of sympathy seep into his voice.

"You heard him! He doesn't want to date me. I'm just his geeky, curly-haired best friend." Blaine spoke with a laugh but Cooper could hear the harsh hurt that shone through.

Cooper could only give him a sympathetic smile as Kurt walked back to the table. "What're you guys talking about?"

Cooper shrugged his broad shoulders, "Nothing. I was hoping to see your dad before I left."

Kurt smiled, settling into the seat beside Blaine, who quickly composed his features. "Of course," Kurt said, "Dad would love to see you."

The trio finished their meals, Cooper reaching out to steal Kurt's fries and wooing the waitress with his exotic accent. They headed out after Cooper payed, into the warm May air.

Kurt called shotgun again, which was probably just as well because Blaine wasn't sure how much longer her could keep up the smiling charade. Blaine slid into the backseat, diagonal from Kurt gaining the perfect view of him.

Blaine watched as Kurt laughed animatedly at something Cooper was telling him. He took in the way his nimble hands gestured wildly in the air. Blaine closed his eyes for a second, letting Kurt's melodic voice wash over him.

_It wasn't fair, _he thought, _why won't he even look at me? Sure, I'm not super athletic or blonde. But I know him best. Who was there for him when his mother died? I was. Who befriended him when no one else would? I did. _ Blaine could feel his thoughts taking an angry turn and he tried desperately to control them.

Blaine was fortunately snapped from his reverie when Kurt's voice pulled at his consciousness.

"Blaine? We're here."

Blaine looked up to see the familiar structure of the school. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm kind of out of it today."

Kurt looked worried, "Oh. Are you okay? Do you want to go home because-"

Blaine cut him off with a wave of his hand, "I'm fine, Kurt."

Kurt still looked worried but he didn't push the subject. After bidding Cooper goodbye, the pair walked into the school and split off into their respective classrooms.

As Blaine walked to History Kurt's words ran through his head, _Please, that's so weird, there is about as much chance of Blaine and I dating as there is you and I dating._

Blaine groaned and kicked a locker, the hollow sound reflecting the state of his heart.

**Whoop! First chapter finished. Virtual high five to Chloe, the best writing partner a girl could ask for! Seriously though, writing a story from opposite ends of the world is difficult, so kudos to us for not losing patience with each other. **

**-Shini **

**Returns virtual high five! Yep this chapter's all finished, and we seem to be moving along pretty quickly so the next chapter should be up soon. It's pretty hard trying to do all of this through emails and pms but Shini's great to work with so we're doing well. We hope you're all enjoying it, tell us what you think and we should update soon.**

**-Chloe**


	2. Chapter 2

_*Blaine*_

_Blaine threw a last handful of glitter on the already sparkly card. His tiny hands picked up the card and he shook the construction paper to rid it of the extra glitter that stuck to it. _

_It was the day before Valentine's Day and Ms. Penny had ordered the class to make cards to give to a parent or sibling. However, Blaine had different plans. He was going to give his card to Kurt, to ask him to be Blaine's best friend._

_Blaine liked being Kurt's friend. He had really nice clothes and sometimes he even wore bowties like Blaine! Blaine also thought that Kurt was the prettiest boy he had ever met. Sometimes he would look in the mirror and hoped that if he closed his eyes long enough, the brown of his eyes would turn a pretty blue like Kurt's._

_Blaine looked over to the other side of the room where Kurt sat, his little nose wrinkled up like a bunny's while he worked diligently on his card. Blaine thought bunnies were really cute when they did that, but he had to admit that Kurt looked even cuter._

"_Alright, kids." Ms. Penny clapped her hands together, "Let's clean up and put our cards away. Once you're done, go wash your hands and get your lunch._

_Blaine cleaned up the glitter off the table and walked over to the little sink in the classroom and waited in line for his turn. He turned around when he heard someone walk up in line behind him._

_Once he saw who it was he waved his hands excitedly, spraying glitter everywhere. "Hi, Kurt!"_

_Kurt gave him a shy wave, "Hi, Blaine." He ducked his head._

_Blaine tilted his head to the side and frowned. He didn't want Kurt to be shy of him. "Kurt? Do you want to eat lunch with me today?"_

_Kurt looked up to see an earnest Blaine beaming at him, one bottom tooth gone. Kurt nodded, a blush creeping over his pale cheeks, "Sure."_

_Blaine grinned even wider, "Awesome!" Tina who was in front of him finished washing her hands. _

_Blaine stepped up to the sink and turned on the water to warm. He ran his little hands under the stream of water and reached up to the get the soap that was on the side of the sink. Realizing it was too far away, he stood up on his tip toes and stretched his hand farther to try and get the bottle of soap._

_Blaine gave a little huff of frustration and stood back on his feet. He turned around when he heard a small giggle behind him. He felt his face grow hot when Kurt asked softly, "Do you want some help?"_

_Blaine nodded quickly and Kurt got the soap for him. He finished washing his hands and turned off the water._

_Kurt stepped up to the sink and washed his hands, while Blaine waited for him. Once he was done drying, Blaine grabbed his hand. Kurt automatically snatched his hand away, "What are you doing?" he asked._

_Blaine felt a little bit of hurt from the action. "I was just trying to hold your hand. Sorry." He mumbled._

_Kurt looked at Blaine. His head was ducked, his little curls falling into his eyes. Kurt felt bad for snatching his hand away and reached out to gently pull Blaine's hand into his own. "It's okay." He said. "I liked it."_

_Blaine's started to smile again, his earlier sadness gone. He swung their hands together as they walked towards their respective cubby holes. Blaine grabbed his lunch bag and turned to Kurt who was doing the same._

_Blaine looked down at Kurt's lunch box, which had a picture of Aladdin on it. "I love Aladdin!" Blaine exclaimed, pointing to Kurt's lunch box._

_Kurt smiled shyly, "Really?"_

_Blaine nodded, his curls bouncing from the action. "Yeah! But my favorite Disney character is the Beast. From Beauty and the Beast!" He held up his own lunch box adorned with a picture of Belle and the Beast dancing. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and asked, "Where do you want to sit?"_

_Kurt shrugged, "I usually just sit at my table by myself."_

_Blaine looked horrified at the very thought. "Really? Well, now you can sit with me!"_

_The two found an area near the back of the classroom that was devoid of any students and plopped down into the chairs. Well, Blaine plopped and Kurt settled gracefully into the tiny plastic chair. Blaine pulled out his cheese sandwich and Kurt pulled out his own sandwich, egg salad._

_As they munched on their food Blaine heard Kurt quietly ask, "Blaine?"_

_Blaine looked up, his hazel eyes shining, "Yeah?"_

"_Why did you ask me to sit with you?"_

_Blaine blushed and picked at the crust of his sandwich. "Well, I wanted to be your friend and you didn't seem to have any. Also, I think you're very pretty." _

_It was Kurt's turn to blush, "You do?"_

_Blaine nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Your eyes have the prettiest shade of blue." He leaned in close and stage whispered, "Sometimes I wish that I had your eyes."_

_Kurt blushed harder, "I think you're pretty too. And I think your eyes look like fall."_

_Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, "Fall? Like the season?"_

"_Yeah. They have all the colors of the leaves. Brown, green, gold."_

_Blaine seemed very pleased with this and he finished the rest of his lunch with a bigger smile than usual on his face._

_When Blaine walked into the classroom the next day he put his lunch in his cubby hole and walked over to his seat, waving at Kurt as he went._

_Blaine bounced in his chair excitedly as the morning passed, giddy for lunchtime. When the bell rang he ran over to his cubby hole and put his card in his lunch box quickly, without anyone seeing._

_He walked over to the line in front of the sink, behind Kurt and waited patiently for his turn. Kurt noticed that Blaine was behind him and put the soap closer to the edge when he was done. Blaine stepped up to wash his hands and gave Kurt a grin at the thoughtful gesture._

_The two walked over to Kurt's cubby hole, hand in hand, wordlessly. When Kurt had gotten his lunch they went over to 'their' spot._

_Kurt started to eat his lunch but Blaine just pulled out the card that he made the previous day and set it down beside his sandwich. Kurt wrinkled his nose in confusion, "Is that your Valentine's day card?"_

_Blaine nodded, "Yup! I was going to make it for my brother, Cooper, but then I thought of a different idea. I made it for you!"_

_Kurt looked surprised at this. No one had given him a card before, except for his birthday when his parents gave him a birthday card. "Really?"_

_Blaine slid the glittery mess across the table. "I remember you said that your favorite part of arts and crafts was the glitter so I put lots of it on for you."_

_Kurt opened the card gingerly. On the inside, written crudely in crayon was:_

_WIL U B MI BEST FREND?_

_Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was watching him expectantly. "Do you like it?"_

_Kurt nodded, "It's great. And I would love to be your best friend."_

_Blaine beamed, "Forever?"_

_Kurt smiled back, "Forever."_

_*Kurt_*

Morning sunlight filters lazily through Kurt's blinds, bursts of pale yellow flicker and dance across his room, pirouetting over the carpet and glinting in front of his closed eyelids. He stretches languorously, muscles flexing like a cat under his blankets. Blearily he opens his eyes, half lidded and lazy, still trying to block out the sunlight casting shadows in his room.

It's Saturday morning, he has nowhere to be and all he wants to do is bask in the tranquillity, soak up the sunshine from his place in bed and revel in the contentment he feels. He has no reason to get up, so he settles in bed, eyes roaming lazily about his room, taking in the DVDs and books strewn over his desk, the clothes he'd laid out last night, and the pictures- tacked haphazardly to walls and doors and mirrors. Some of them are of his mum, a scarce few of his dad, but most of them are of Blaine, he smiles at the most recent one, taken only a few days ago, the flash had gone off just as Blaine had started laughing, head thrown back and eyes crinkled in pure delight.

Kurt smiles at the memory.

Just as he's wondering whether he'd be able to fall back to sleep or not his phone buzzes on the table beside him. When he looks it's just one word, from Blaine of course, _coffee? xx _Kurt smiles, it looks like he has a reason to get up after all.

He agrees to meet Blaine in an hour, he needs a while to get up and get dressed, he's so happy it's almost complacent, he's not sure why, it must just be one of those days. He spends a while just wandering around his room, shaking the last dregs of sleep from his body and rubbing it from his eyes as he listens to a new playlist he'd made.

It's takes almost forty-five minutes for him to get dressed and style his hair, he goes with his favourite black jeans and a new light blue shirt that matches his eyes. It's a testament to his good mood that he isn't even bothered when he almost falls over a pile of Finn's dirty laundry left in the hallway, and he doesn't even yell when he finds his step brother eating the last cookie from the batch he'd made in the week.

He yells a hurried goodbye to his dad, explaining where he's going, and then he's stepping out into the fresh morning sunlight, _Kodaline_ playing softly through his headphones and a smile lighting up his face. It's only a short walk to the lima bean but he's still in a hurry to get there. The sun streams down steadily as he walks, dappled only by the changing colours of the leaves on the trees he passes under on his way. _It really is a perfect morning_ he thinks as he sees Blaine waiting for him outside the coffee shop.

'Hey you!' Blaine smiles and his eyes crinkle like in the photograph on Kurt's wall, the sun shines crookedly around his head like a broken halo and somehow Kurt's day gets a little bit better just from meeting those golden honey eyes.

'My turn to buy?' Kurt leads the way inside, by some kind of miracle there's no queue and while Kurt goes ahead to order Blaine grabs their usual table.

'So tell me, why are we meeting for coffee on a Saturday?' Kurt asks, slipping gracefully into his seat opposite Blaine. They usually only meet at the lima bean on weekdays, to give them both a pick me up before they head into school.

'I just wanted to see you.' Blaine smiles brightly up at him, shrugging his shoulders in a way that has always made Kurt feel as if nothing in the world could ever go wrong. 'Also Cooper was driving me insane.'

'He's been home for one day and you're already fleeing the house. Impressive.'

'Well you know what he's like…' Kurt sips his coffee and Blaine fights with himself internally, trying to choose his next words carefully. 'He sure was saying some… _interesting_ things yesterday.'

'Hmm?' Kurt's nose crinkles in confusion, it's a habit he's had since he was a child, after all this time Blaine still thinks it makes him look like a bunny.

'About _dating,_ and… us.'

'Oh! That, I'd completely forgotten.' Kurt hadn't even thought about it since about five minutes after the words had left Cooper's mouth, but Blaine sure seems hung up on it.

'Oh good, I was just worried it might have bothered you or something.'

'Bothered me? Why? You're a catch!'

'Really?' Blaine smiles probably a little more than he should at that, Kurt laughs melodically as he watches his best friend preen, his skin almost seeming to glow from the praise.

'Of course, but I mean you're like my brother, that's totally weird right, albeit it's not the weirdest thing Cooper's ever said to me.'

'Weird… yeah.' And now Blaine's doing that thing again, acting quiet and withdrawn, making Kurt feel like there's something he can't quite reach hidden behind his silence, it's like trying to remember a dream, you just end up chasing empty thoughts.

'You okay?' Kurt cocks his head to the side and surveys Blaine fully, he _has_ been acting very weird lately. He's quiet, and that's not like Blaine at all.

'Yep! I'm good.' Blaine smiles, it's bright and convincing and Kurt wonders if maybe he's just being paranoid, overthinking is a problem he has, and he's always been a little too protective of Blaine.

'You know who you should go out with: Sam Evans, god he's hot isn't he? He's in my PE class and just _wow_-' Kurt changes the subject easily, trying to pique Blaine's interest.

'Kurt he's straight.' It comes out colder than Blaine had intended and he almost winces as Kurt's face falls. They're swinging back and forth, just as Kurt thinks they're on the same page Blaine goes and says something to throw him again, but if Blaine doesn't want to talk- and he clearly doesn't- Kurt isn't going to push.

'Ugh, everyone's straight, there's just no hope for gay kids in the middle of _Ohio.'_

'Evidently not.' Blaine mutters it to himself but Kurt still hears. Maybe that's what this is about, Blaine is lonely? Well whatever it is Kurt's determined to cheer his friend up.

'Do you want to sleep round later? We can discuss the woes of being queer in Lima, Ohio and watch Ryan Gosling movies.' He smiles at Blaine, trying to will his friend to smile back, trying to convey the fact that he's here for Blaine, no matter what.

'That sounds perfect.' It seems to work, Blaine's eyes soften and he smiles back at Kurt over the top of his coffee cup, knocking their legs together playfully under the table.

*_Blaine_*

Blaine couldn't help but smile slightly when he felt Kurt's head rest on his shoulder. He reciprocated the action by laying his head on top of Kurt's, feeling his soft hair on the slight stubble on Blaine's cheeks.

The pair were in Kurt's room, watching a movie: Moulin Rouge, _again_. Blaine wasn't too keen on watching it yet again, but if Kurt was going to smile like _that _every time he agreed, Blaine was willing to watch the movie a million times over.

Kurt and Blaine were snuggled under the covers, the same way they've done since they were kids. Their legs were tangled, hips pressing against each other. The lights from the laptop were the only thing illuminating the room. The bright white light shone on Kurt's already pale face, giving him an almost unearthly glow. His glasz eyes sparkled with unshed tears as, _Come What May _came to a close and Blaine knew exactly what Kurt's next words would be.

"I want to sing this song at my wedding."

Blaine said the same thing he did every time, "You will, I'll make sure of it."

Blaine knew that Kurt didn't really understand the weight of the words. What he really wanted to tell Kurt was that if they got together, Blaine would sing this to Kurt at their wedding day and every day for the rest of their lives. But for now he keeps his answers vague and sincere.

Kurt smiled and leaned up to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek. Blaine eyes fluttered closed as he felt Kurt's sweet scent move closer and his soft lips press on his cheek. He closed his eyes tight to keep the tears that were welling up at bay.

Part of him wanted to push Kurt away and tell him to never touch him again, because right now the small bliss Blaine could be feeling was overpowered by a deep sense of _hurt. _But another part of him wanted to pull Kurt closer and just hold him close until somehow they became one.

Kurt didn't seem to notice and returned his head to where it was lying on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine stared at the screen of Kurt's laptop not really watching the movie, his thoughts distracting him.

Blaine was so tired of feeling this way. He just wanted that ache in his chest to _stop. _He wanted to stop comparing Kurt to every model he saw and coming up with the result that their eyes weren't blue enough or their skin was much too tan. He wanted to stop grinning like an idiot every time Kurt signed his texts with kisses. He wanted to stop closing his eyes in content every time Kurt hugged him. He just wanted to _stop._

The movie came to a finish and Blaine watched as Kurt raised his arms stretching them up above his head. A sliver of pale flesh was exposed, stretched taught over Kurt's hipbones. Blaine looked away quickly, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Do you want to go downstairs and hang out with Finn until supper is ready?" Kurt asked after he had finished yawning.

Blaine nodded rapidly, ready to go sky diving just to get out of the heat of Kurt's room. "Sure."

"Just let me use the washroom, I'll meet you down there in a sec."

Blaine hopped out of the bed and fled from the room, enthusiastic enough to confuse Kurt a little bit.

Blaine inhaled a deep breath of air that wasn't perfumed with the sweet scent of Kurt as soon as he stepped out into the hallway. Blaine walked through the hallway to the stairs, the walls littered with pictures of Kurt and his family, some featuring Blaine. He stopped at a certain picture to run his hands over the pane of glass.

The picture was one of Blaine's favorites; he had a smaller copy of it on his dresser. The photo was of a much younger Kurt and Blaine, eyes bright and smiles wide. Blaine had his small arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, his eyes closed and his lips pressed against Kurt's blushing cheeks. Kurt's innocent eyes (blue that day) were wide but happy, a laugh frozen on his face.

Blaine felt a feeling of nostalgia form in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to close his eyes and transport himself back to the days when they were both so innocent. When everything was clear cut and simple. Days when slurs weren't thrown their way along with slushies, cold hate settling over them and breaking their bubble.

But Blaine knew those days were gone now; lost in the depths of time, only a picture and a few memories to keep them alive.

Blaine ran his fingers along Kurt's smiling face one last time and walked himself downstairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs, where a delicious smell was lingering. Blaine rounded the corner into the kitchen where he knew he'd find Carole. "It smells delicious in here."

Carole turned around, a grin forming on her sweet face. "Blaine, honey! I didn't see you come in!" She pulled him into a hug, kissing him affectionately on the cheek.

Blaine grinned at the women's warmth that reflected his own mother's so much. "Kurt said you were still at the hospital and I never got to say hi."

"I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?" She asked, turning back to the stove.

Blaine shrugged, "School's the same. Not challenging."

Carole gave him an empathetic smile, "I know, sweetie. But that's Lima for you." She offered him a carrot from the ones she was chopping up and he accepted it with a grin. "But you just wait for college. It's going to be perfect for you."

"You think?"

Carole nodded, "Of course. You know, I wish some of your smarts would ooze into Finn. I love the boy but I don't know what he's going to major in. Unless they have a course for getting a high score in Halo 4, of course."

"Well, I'm supposed to be hanging out with him now, so maybe I'll try that."

"I'll let you know when dinner is ready, go give Finn some company."

Blaine gave her a charming smile and kissed her on the cheek before running out to the living room. Kurt was already there beside Finn who was furiously pressing buttons on his controller. Blaine settled down beside Kurt, who looked up at him from where he was reading Vogue.

Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and watched the animated screen in front of him saying, "I was talking to Carole."

Kurt smiled gently, "I know."

Blaine turned toward Finn who groaned as the screen in front of him made some extra loud explosion noises, "Ugh! I lost, again." Finn turned towards the boys beside him, "Hey, Blaine. When did you get here?"

Blaine wasn't fazed when he answered, "A few hours ago. I said hi to you, remember?"

Finn furrowed his brows in an expression Blaine was quickly getting used to, "Oh. Anyway, did you want to play with me?"

Blaine shrugged, "Why not?" He crawled over Kurt's legs, moving him over to sit beside Finn. Kurt rolled his eyes as he switched places with Blaine.

Blaine accepted the controller from Finn and joined him in screaming at the television and moving his thumbs rapidly over the small buttons. Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately, adding his own comments every now and then until Carole called them in for dinner.

Blaine helped Kurt and Finn set the table and settled down into what was quickly becoming his usual spot, beside Kurt and Burt.

Blaine dug into the delicious supper of pasta, laughing and talking much like he would with his own family. Blaine's smile froze in place though when Finn asked one of his famous questions, "Hey, so are you two dating now?"

Blaine stopped from reaching for his glass, to avoid spluttering like he did at lunch with Cooper. Kurt didn't seem to notice, "Where do you get your ideas from Finn?"

Burt and Carole regarded Blaine's rose tinted cheeks and exchanged a look with each other. Finn shrugged and said, "Well, you two are always like cuddling and stuff. And you're both, you know… _gay_, so you can't blame for thinking."

"That's so stereotypical of you, Finn." Kurt said, although there was no offense in his voice.

Blaine felt some of the hurt return when he realized that the thought of them dating seemed so alien to Kurt. The rest of dinner went by normally, Finn keeping them entertained with something that had happened at glee practice. Blaine smiled at all the right parts, but mostly he was just glad that Finn's question didn't seem to raise any real curiosity in the Hummel-Hudson clan. He wasn't sure how he would react if it did.

Supper finished and Blaine convinced Carole to let him help with the dishes ('_I practically live here, Carole'_) and then he and Kurt went upstairs to hang out for a while and then go to bed. Blaine and Kurt bid the rest of the household goodnight and headed upstairs.

The two flopped onto Kurt's queen size bed and stared up at the ceiling for a while, each consumed by their own thoughts. Kurt's melodic voice pierced the silence a couple of minutes later, "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think I'll get married?"

Blaine looked startled at the question, "What?! Of course you will."

Kurt raised himself up onto his elbows, prompting Blaine to do the same, "I just thought, 'What if I never find someone?'. It could happen, you know."

Blaine took Kurt's question seriously, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I'm telling you right now, you are one of the funniest, smartest, most fashion-forward people I know." He gave Kurt a cheeky grin and then said, "Also, you're the prettiest boy I've ever met."

Kurt laughed loudly at Blaine's choice of words and Blaine took a moment to take in the way Kurt's eyes wrinkled when he laughed. Once his laughter died down he said softly, "I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I remember. Do my eyes still look like fall?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I was six. I didn't have that big a vocabulary. But yes, they do."

Blaine smiled and the pair talked a while longer before Kurt decided to get ready for bed. Blaine took the time it took Kurt to do his moisturizing regimen to look at the photos on his dresser. Blaine eyes widened as he came across a sparkly piece of red paper, folded in half. Blaine had to open it and read it before he realized what it was.

Kurt walked out as Blaine finished deciphering it and he turned towards him and asked, "Why do you still have this?"

Kurt shrugged and settled into bed, "It's sweet." He cocked his head to the side and gave Blaine his best six-year old eyes, "Will you be my best friend?"

Blaine played along, "Of course. Forever?"

Kurt smiled, his voice taking on a sincere edge, "Forever."

_*Kurt*_

Blaine has to leave early Sunday morning, much to both his and Kurt's dismay. He gets a call from his mother asking him to come home and he doesn't feel like having another argument with his parents so he complies.

The rest of Kurt's day passes uneventfully after that, he does some homework and catches up on some reality tv he'd missed, most of all he's just annoyed that his and Blaine's planned marathon of their favourite movie musicals had been interrupted.

He sends Blaine a couple of texts throughout the day to which he receives no reply, which is odd, but not unheard of for Blaine. Kurt just assumes he's too busy entertaining Cooper or something, Coop can be pretty high maintenance at times.

It's when it gets to the next morning and Kurt still hasn't heard from Blaine that he starts to worry. It's only been one day, but Blaine never goes this long without texting back, not even when they were in middle school and they had that dumb fight and promised they'd never talk to each other again. It took Blaine less than five hours to send Kurt a message saying how sorry he was back then.

It's with that in mind that Kurt hurries towards the lima bean early Monday morning. He notices Blaine, standing almost unnaturally still, just inside the door as he approaches and Kurt barely gets inside before Blaine's throwing himself into his arms, burying his head into the crook of Kurt's shoulder and clutching desperately to the back of Kurt's (new and very expensive) sweater.

'Blaine? Hon- What's wrong?' Panic coils in the pit of Kurt's stomach, a sudden frantic tug that works its way into chest and fills it to the point where he doesn't think he can breathe. His anxiety only intensifies as he grips Blaine's shoulders and pushes him away from his body so that he can see Blaine's face. He meets familiar hazel eyes, but today they aren't warm and sweet, they're red-rimmed and shining with fast flowing tears.

Kurt feels ill, his stomach drops and his head swims and he just wants to take that look off of Blaine's face, he wants to hold his best friend and promise that he will never let anything hurt him again. But Kurt can't do any of that stuff, all he can do is stand and stare, helpless as Blaine chokes on another sob and shakes with the weight of his tears.

'Kurt.' It's broken and jagged, one word, a plea falling from Blaine's lips as he looks into Kurt's eyes. He looks so young, Kurt thinks, scared and broken like the first time they had ever experienced just how cruel people could be and Kurt had held him tight for hours, whispering that it would be okay. He wonders if it's bullies this time, but somehow he doesn't think so.

'Blaine I need you to tell me what's wrong.'


	3. Chapter 3

_*Kurt*_

_Fear coils low in the pit of Kurt's stomach, his insides feel as if they're writhing and contorting, poisoned by the anxiety racing through his blood stream. He's awake almost an hour too early, but he hadn't been able to sleep much and he'd wanted to get up early to plan his outfit anyway. His dad had told him to do it the night before, and that would have made sense, but Kurt had really just wanted to enjoy his last day of summer without thinking about having to start high school the next day._

_He surveys his wardrobe carefully, his mind racing through combinations and colour schemes with an ease and precision only years of scrutiny have given him. He decides on his favourite pair of blue skinny jeans- they're fashionable but not over the top- hoping that wearing something familiar will calm his nerves, but even as he slides them on he feels nothing but panic rise in his chest once more. _

_High school's daunting anyway, but for an outsider who's only managed to make one friend in his entire life and was bullied most of the way through middle school, it's hell. As he buttons up his dogtooth shirt and pulls on a comforting black sweater he tries to hell himself that high school might be better, it's bigger and they'll be new people, it's a chance to start over. Somehow even as he repeats the words in his head he doesn't believe them, it's not as if he's great at fitting in after all._

_Most of all he's just glad he'll have Blaine there with him, he doesn't know what he would have done without Blaine for the past few years of his life, not since his mother died. Blaine should be arriving soon, Burt had insisted that he wanted to take pictures of the two of them before they went off to school so Blaine had agreed to come round so they could walk together. _

_Kurt doesn't have anything left to do- his bags are packed, he's dressed, he doesn't even think he can stomach food- besides wait for Blaine so he settles on his bed, trying to distract himself with books or music. No matter what he tries he can't keep that curling fear from tugging insistently in his stomach, can't keep the welling panic from filling his chest or the increasingly terrifying thoughts from racing through his tired mind._

_He's so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he almost misses the doorbell ringing. It's only when his dad yells up the stairs that Blaine's here that he's shaken from his reverie. When Kurt gets downstairs Blaine's waiting for him, dressed similarly in jeans and a shirt with his hair gelled back. Kurt smiles fondly, Blaine looks cute._

'_Hey, you look nice.' Kurt grins, meeting Blaine's eye. 'Very bright.'_

'_You look perfect as ever.' _

'_You boys nervous?' Burt comes bustling in through the doorway, effectively cutting off what Kurt was about to say._

'_No!' Kurt lies quickly._

'_A little.' Blaine admits at the same time. _

_Burt laughs. 'You'll both do great, I'm sure you're both smarter than half the kids there already.' _

_Kurt smiles half-heartedly, a renewed sense of dread making its way into his chest. He steps subconsciously a little closer to Blaine who just smiles up at him and wraps an arm around his shoulders, his eyes saying everything that he can't find the words for: they'll be okay, they've got each other._

'_Okay then, just a couple of pictures and I'll let you get on your way.' Kurt rolls his eyes as his dad reaches for the camera, but he still smiles, wrapping an arm easily around Blaine's waist until they're both stood closer together. _

_It isn't until they're outside in the fresh air that smells crisp with the coming of autumn that Blaine speaks to him properly, his eyes glinting the colour of the leaves and his smile warm despite the worry Kurt can see in his features._

'_You're not okay are you?'_

'_I'm terrified.' Kurt admits, looking down at his boots as he walks and trying not to think about anything in particular. He feels Blaine step closer to him, feels the brush of cold fingers slipping into his and squeezing comfortingly, feels the pressure from Blaine's arm as it rubs against his own._

'_You'll be okay, you're always okay. You're the strongest person I know.' Kurt doesn't respond, doesn't even know how to. Sometimes Blaine says things that are so honest and so raw that Kurt doesn't even know what to do. Blaine seems to sense this; he pulls his hand back and links their arms instead, pulling Kurt closer to him with each step. 'Do you want to go to the Lima bean? It's on me?'_

_Kurt nods silently, somehow Blaine's presence is making this all the more real, and it's okay for Blaine, he thinks bitterly, Blaine's friendly and charming and as much as he's unique and talented he doesn't have much trouble blending in. Also Blaine's straight, and even if Kurt isn't out to anyone they all still assume, they all still know, and Blaine will never have to worry about that._

_Once they're inside Kurt slides gracefully into his seat opposite Blaine and wraps one arm around himself, using the other to take tentative sips from his mocha. _

'_Kurt, I'm sure we'll be okay. You know we have each other.' Blaine pauses to rub his foot comfortingly against Kurt's leg. 'And I know you, it'll take a little more than high school to break you, besides we don't even know if it will be that bad.' Kurt doesn't say anything for a long time, just smiles at Blaine, wondering how someone can remain so optimistic all the time._

'_I think we should meet here every morning.' He says eventually, because he really doesn't want to keep talking about school, and he already feels bad for letting Blaine buy his drink.'_

'_Why's that?'_

'_I don't know it's just closer to you I guess, you don't have to walk so far. Also if I'm going to survive this place I'll need to be well caffeinated.' Blaine giggles at him, that smile of his shining through and getting under Kurt's skin like a single arrow of light shot through the darkness. He doesn't feel completely okay, but he definitely feels a little better._

'_Okay then, it's a plan.' Blaine sits in silence for a little longer and Kurt can feel his eyes in him, itching at his skin and making him squirm in his seat, but he refuses to look up and meet Blaine's gaze. 'Did you want to head off?' Blaine says eventually and Kurt feels his stomach drop at the words, at least when they weren't talking about it he could pretend it wasn't going to happen. _

_They gather up their bags and leave the shop together, walking so close their legs brush against one another. They get a little further down the street and then Kurt feels Blaine close, feels his body pressing up against his own, feels Blaine's warm breath ghosting over his cheek, making him shiver, and then Blaine whispers in his ear, almost conspiratorially._

'_Do you want to know a secret?' Kurt smiles, that wry smile he's been developing ever since he met Blaine, exactly for situations like this._

'_Yes.' Blaine's still so close, leaning into and resting one hand on Kurt's shoulder._

'_I'm terrified too.' He whispers it, low and breathy in Kurt's ear, like it's a secret that should never be spoken and Kurt feels his heart swell at the words, thinking about Blaine's smile and Blaine's joking and how most of it was all for show, just to make Kurt feel better._

'_We'll be okay.' Kurt turns to him, smiling with a warmth and sincerity he rarely shows these days. 'We'll get through it together.'_

'_Together.' Blaine reaffirms, and they head through the doors to school._

_*Blaine*_

Blaine slid the key out of the lock and stepped into the house. The first thing he noticed was that it was completely silent. Usually, Blaine wouldn't mind the silence, but Cooper was home and the fact that he couldn't hear laughter and/or crashing sounds was worrying him. Blaine instinctively looked around to see if anything looked different, but everything seemed to be intact.

Almost cautiously he walked down the hallway, past the kitchen and into the living room. In the living room he found his family sitting in various positions. Cooper was glaring at his feet, his handsome face contorted into the way Blaine had come to know as the expression he wore when he had finished fighting with someone. His mother was sitting on the couch with her fragile head in her hands. His father was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, back erect and face hard.

Blaine set his keys on the table slowly and asked, "What's going on? Why did you call me home?"

Lily looked up from her hands and said, "Sit down, honey."

Blaine furrowed his brow but settled down beside Cooper, who slid closer uncharacteristically. Before Blaine's mother could open her mouth to start off the conversation gently his father said sharply, "We've decided something Blaine."

Blaine heard Cooper pipe up beside him, "_We _haven't decide anything." His father gave him a look that Cooper matched with equal intensity.

Blaine looked between his brother and father before asking, "What is it?"

"Blaine," Howard turned back towards him, "We've decided that you're going to Dalton Academy for the rest of the year."

It didn't process right away and Blaine sat there dumbly for a few moments before letting out a measured "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm not about to let you waste your life in that public school any longer. It's time you started thinking about your future." Howard's tone was final, but Blaine wasn't having any of it.

"Are you serious? It the last semester, and you're sending me away to some private, prep school?!" Blaine was on his feet now, his short stature rigid with disbelief.

Cooper stood up beside him, "I told you he wouldn't like it! He's lived his whole life here; you can't just send the kid away!"

Howard joined his sons, rising from the couch, "Stay out of this, Cooper. This has nothing to do with you. But with the way you were yelling at me earlier you'd think I was sending you to Dalton."

Blaine couldn't help but be touched with how Cooper had defended him and he made a mental note to thank his older brother later. Blaine watched as Cooper retorted lightning fast, "This has everything to do with me! Blaine is only seventeen! He doesn't need to be at some fancy school, he's doing fine on his own."

"I'm not going." Blaine butted in, "I have everything here, I have _Kurt_ here and-"

Howard snorted derisively, "I'm sure you'll do fine without that-"

Blaine's eyes widened in rage, "Don't you dare! Don't you _dare._ Kurt means everything to me."

"I don't care, Blaine. You're going to Dalton and that's final. Start packing." His father marched out of the room, eyes blazing.

Blaine rounded disbelievingly on his mother, "And what do you have to say about this?"

Lily's tired eyes regarded her furious son pleadingly, "Blaine, sweetheart-"

Blaine knew the rest and he wasn't going to stick around to hear it. He turned on his heel and stomped up the stairs, Cooper's voice sounding from the living room, "I can't believe you, Mom..."

Blaine ran to the sanctuary of his room, burying himself under the covers of his bed. Blaine loved his bed. Mostly because he'd had it since he was five and it could probably tell his whole life story. Recently, though, he started to love it because of the comforter. The design was Burberry-esque and Kurt had (obviously) helped him pick it out. Thinking of Kurt brought him back to reality and the gravity of what was happening sunk in.

_I'm going to Dalton. Which is two hours away from here. I'm_ _going to leave Kurt. Oh my god, how am I going to tell him? Why do my parent's hate me, anyway?_

Blaine's phone buzzed from inside his pocket, his ringtone for Kurt filling the room. He pulled his phone from his dark, grey ankle pants and read the message displayed on the lock screen, _Hey, everything okay at home? xxx_

Blaine couldn't even muster up enough energy to be excited about the fact that there were _three _kisses at the end of the message and swiped his thumb across the screen to delete it. Once the message wass zapped into cyberspace, his wallpaper popped up instead. It was a picture of Kurt, Cooper and himself, faces pressed against the other to get in the shot and tongues stuck out in silly expressions.

He glanced at the photo and buried his face in his soft pillow with an audible groan.

_*Kurt*_

'Blaine I need you to tell me what's wrong.'

The words ring in Kurt's ears, he can't quite believe he's saying them. Everything seems hollow, the patrons and the tables and the world Kurt has situated himself in for the last 3 years all seem very far away, he watches on, helpless, as the entire coffee shop seems to fall away, crumbling and falling like sand slipping though his desperate fingers as all he can focus in on is Blaine and his tear soaked face.

'Blaine do you want-' His voice is thick and heavy, it barely even sounds like his own. 'Do you want to sit down?' Blaine nods and Kurt gets the feeling that's all he can do right now so he takes Blaine's hand and guides him to their table. 'Do you want to just skip the coffee today?' that just seems to make Blaine cry harder, he starts shaking his head so frantically that Kurt's worried he's going to hurt himself. 'Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes if I go get it then?'

Kurt doesn't really want to go but Blaine nods and smiles a little through his tears so he feels like he has to. He hurries to the counter, placing their usual order and tapping impatiently on the counter until it's ready, he can't even remember whose turn it is to pay, but right now he doesn't care, he'll pay for their coffee forever if it just means Blaine's okay.

Once he gets their drinks he practically sprints across the room to where Blaine's sitting, throwing himself down carelessly into the chair and surveying Blaine to see how he is. Blaine whispers out a thank you when Kurt hands him his drink but other than that he doesn't say anything.

'Are you going to tell me what's wrong?' Kurt asks, trying to keep all impatience out of his tone, he wants to be sweet to Blaine, he does, but right now he has no idea what's going on and although Blaine's doesn't seem to be crying that much anymore he's also not looking all that great.

'Oh it doesn't matter, I'm just being overdramatic.' Kurt gives him the most unimpressed glare he can, crossing his arms over his chest and pursing his lips.

'Blaine. Devon. Anderson.' Kurt hisses from between clenched teeth. 'You do not get to practically break down in my arms and then tell me it doesn't matter. How long have I known you? You know I would never judge you, and it's actually insulting that you think I would buy that bullshit. Come on, you're my best friend and I love you and I'm scared and I'm worried and I just want you to tell me what's wrong. You never cry like this, not unless it's about bullies or your dad, or actually that one time when we watched bridge to terabithia but I highly doubt that's what-'

'I'm moving to Dalton.' Blaine cuts Kurt off mid rant, he's always rambles when he's nervous and Blaine's knows it's better to just get it out there than let Kurt work himself into a state. He doesn't look up though, he can't bear to see Kurt's face.

'You what?' The words register in Kurt's mind, slicing like darts through his body, he feels his lower lip tremble and his chest ache and his stomach drop but somehow his mind can't quite connect the dots. Everything feels hazy, he's a little out of it and he thinks he might pass out and then all of a sudden something clicks in his brain and he thinks he's going to throw up. 'No.' it's shaky and broken and it sounds alien as he hears it said out loud. Blaine's face crumples.

'Yes. My Dad doesn't think McKinley is helping me "achieve my full potential" so he's sending me to Dalton and I have to board and I was upset I was but I was okay and then I saw you walking in here just like you've walked in here every day since our first day of high school and I was thinking about how much I love you and I need you and I can't do any of this without you and nothing is ever going to be the same and- Kurt.' Blaine's curled in on himself, looking smaller than Kurt's ever seen him, huddled, barely holding himself together in his little plastic chair. And then he say Kurt's name and it's like everything shatters, the fog clears and it's a kind of clarity Kurt doesn't want, never wants because the sight is heart breaking and Blaine is sobbing and this is about more than the fact that his best friend is moving schools. It's the fact that Blaine is _all _he has, I mean he has a few acquaintances and a couple of girls in his classes like him but Blaine is his only _friend, _he's the only one who's ever been there for Kurt, who's helped him wash slushie out of his hair and kissed the bruises on his arms from all the falls. Blaine is the only one who's ever made Kurt feel better, who knows what it's like to be bullied for what you like and how you dress and knows how terrible it to be out and gay in Lima. Kurt can't do this.

'You can't let them, they can't do this, you can't leave me please.' Kurt doesn't even realise he's moving until he's at Blaine's side, wrapping the smaller boy up in his arms, and god does he feel small like this, broken and innocent and tiny as Kurt cradles him close. He buries his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, trying to hide the tears welling so quickly in his eyes, trying to keep it together for Blaine.

'I tried they won't change their minds.'

'When do you go?'

'I have until the end of the week.' Blaine all but sobs, and another fresh bout of tears pool behind Kurt's closed eyelids.

'No.' He whispers, because that's all he can think right now and he doesn't have the words or the energy to express how wrong this is, how much he can't do this, can't do any of this. 'No.' He repeats, and Blaine just shakes harder in his arms.

*_Blaine*_

Blaine obviously didn't have to go to school anymore. He wasn't really sure what to do with himself. He could pack, he supposes, but that would make everything so _final_. And the last thing that Blaine wants right now is for things to be final.

What he really wants is for none of this to ever have happened. It's childish, he knows, but he's hoping some divine force will change everything back to the way it was. _The way it's supposed to be, _he thinks sourly.

He sighs heavily, feeling as if his strung up emotions are lifting painfully with each breath he takes. He throws his sweat pant clad legs over the side of the bed and stands up, his back protesting the movement. His whole body feels sluggish and tired and he just wants to curl up under the covers where he's been all day.

After he had told Kurt, the two of them had moved outside to the park where they had clung to each other and cried. Blaine could still remember how Kurt had latched onto his waist and refused to let go for the next thirty minutes (not that Blaine was complaining). Some deeply hidden, selfish part of him was almost happy that Kurt cared so much, but a much larger part of almost wished that Kurt had never met him so he wouldn't have to go through this pain. He immediately reprimanded himself for thinking anything like that, knowing he could never regret meeting Kurt.

He wandered over to his dresser and picked up a picture that stood there proudly. Encased behind a glass pane was one of the many photos that he had of himself and Kurt, this one just as special as the rest. He remembered when Cooper had snapped the photo without the two of them knowing and sent it to him.

It had been one of the hottest days in Ohio and the two of them had decided to go to the beach, taking Cooper with them. The pair had decided to tan on the beach (well, Kurt had) and were lying, belly up with their sunglasses perched over their eyes. Their hands were entwined between them and both had dozed off unconsciously.

Blaine felt the urge to throw the picture against the wall, angry at the unfairness of the world. He refrained himself, calming down by taking a few deep breaths and setting the fortunate frame down gently.

His phone buzzed on his bedside table and he almost tripped in his haste to get to it. He marveled at how excited he was to get a text from Kurt, even in this state. Grabbing the phone he clicked it on, a message appearing on the display screen, _Hey, wanna hang out today? We should probably get as much time together as possible :/_

He lips quirked up into a sad smile and he gave the obvious reply, _Of course. Lima Bean?_

_Why not?_

He shut off his phone and wandered to his closet to put on something more presentable. He knew that even if they were going to be separated for the rest of their high school years, Kurt would still want to see him in something nice. He pulled out a pair of lemon yellow pants (he hopes he can trick himself into feeling better, in brighter clothes) and silently wondered at how much he wanted to please Kurt.

He cringed mentally as he pulled on a contrasting shirt, realizing that he would be moving to a different school and Kurt wouldn't even know how he felt. _Why can't he know? _A voice nagged, _you're moving anyway, what have you got to lose?_

He knows what he's got to lose. His dignity, an amazing friendship, his _heart_, but at the moment he's feeling kind of masochistic and suddenly he feels like lying himself on the line.

_Why not?, _he thinks, _I know he's going to figure out eventually, why not start now? Sweet, caring Kurt would never like me that way, anyway._

He makes a split second decision after tying on an equally colorful bowtie. Picking up his phone, he texted Kurt seven words, that would change everything. _I have to tell you something important xxx _He hit the send button without thinking, the words lost from his control.

**Thank you for reading, let us know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

_When Blaine first learned what crushes were, he was seven._

_It was the kind of word you hear once and then it feels like you hear it everywhere. Blaine was still at that wide-eyed, curios, have-to-know-everything sort of stage and he'd taken to eavesdropping on every conversation around him._

_One particular afternoon, he'd come home from school and was sitting on the couch, a bowl of cereal clutched in his hands and his eyes trained on the animations on the television in front of him. He barely noticed his brother walk in and plop on the couch with an overtly dramatic groan._

_Lily walked into the living room behind her son, drying her hands off with a towel. Cooper leaned his head back against the couch with a louder groan obviously asking for attention._

_Lily humoured him, smiling at her teenage son, "What is it, Coop?"_

"_It's Hannah! She's being all cryptic! She gave me a note in science that said that she wanted to talk to me at lunch and then she ignored me for the rest of the day!"_

_His mother gave him a mock pout and leaned over to ruffle his hair, "Aww. Does Cooper have a crush?"_

_Blaine listened without focusing on them, but taking in the conversation all the same. Cooper swatted Lily's hand away, "I do not! I just wanted to know what she wanted to talk to me about. God, Mom!"_

_She held her hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry! Why don't you get a snack and I could help you decode this later?"_

_Cooper huffed, "Okay. But I think I deserve a cookie." He crossed his arms and stomped into the kitchen._

_Lily smiled and looked over at her younger son, an empty bowl in his hands, "You done, honey?"_

_Blaine looked up from the TV, "Yeah, thanks Mom!" She pressed a kiss to his loose curls, straightened his bright purple bow tie and took the bowl from his hands. Cooper ambled into the living room, a cookie in his hands. He settled down beside his little brother, the sinking couch cushions alerting Blaine to his presence._

_Blaine turned to Cooper as the advertisements flashed over the screen, "Hey, Coop?"_

"_Yeah, squirt?"_

"_What's a crush?"_

_Cooper rubbed the back of his neck, seeming taken aback by the question. "Um, well, it's when you um, like somebody."_

_Blaine grinned as understanding dawned on him, "Oh, like I like you? Does that mean I have a crush on you?"_

_Cooper shook his head, choosing his word carefully, "No, not like that. It's when you like somebody in a special way, someone that's not your family."_

"_Oooh." He nodded sagely but then brightened again when another question took his focus, "What kind of special way?"_

_Cooper seemed to have thought that response would suffice and was once again stumped by Blaine's simple and innocent question, "Like, you feel different around them. I'm sure Mom and Dad had a crush on each other before they got married." He decided not to mention the process __after __you had a crush, fearing another bout of questions._

"_Huh." Blaine cocked his head to the side, hair swinging into his bright hazel eyes, "How different?"_

"_Gee, I don't know, Blainers. Your stomach starts to feel funny, and you kind of notice everything about them. That sort of thing."_

"_Really?" Blaine seemed excited at that, "I've felt that way before!"_

_Cooper furrowed his brow, "Really? With who?"_

"_I don't know if I should tell you. Why didn't you tell Mommy if you had a crush?"_

_Cooper groaned, "You noticed that? If you tell me who you like, I'll tell you if I like Hannah or not."_

_Blaine fell into the trap easily, clapping his hands together gleefully, "Okay!" He leaned over to Cooper and stage whispered, "I think I have a crush on... Kurt!" Blaine leaned back and clapped his hands over his mouth, giggling quietly._

_Cooper's eyes widened but he wasn't sure why he was even surprised. In fact, he probably should've seen it coming. He'd never seen two little boys who were that close, especially not that young. He could've done a lot of things at that moment. He could have informed his younger brother that he didn't have a crush on Kurt, because he couldn't have a crush on other boys. He might've even laughed or been freaked out. But when he looked at Blaine, his cheeks flushed, giggles escaping his mouth and bright eyes wide he couldn't bring himself to do any of that. Instead he smiled to himself and pulled on his best surprised look, "No way, squirt!"_

_Blaine nodded rapidly, happy to finally be able to tell his older brother something he didn't know already, "Mmhm. And guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I think that Kurt has the prettiest eyes ever!"_

_Cooper looked incredulous, "No way!" He repeated._

_Blaine looked excited that someone seemed to be interested in what he thought, "Yeah! They're all blue and sometimes they change colours!"_

"_That's pretty cool, Blaine. Have you told him yet?"_

_Blaine shrugged his small shoulders, "Nah. I probably won't." Before Cooper could ask anything else, Blaine's show came back on and his focus was again directed to the screen in front of him._

_Neither brother noticed Lily standing in the doorway, unsure whether to feel worried or immensely proud._

*Kurt*

Kurt lets out a shriek as he slams the front door behind him, all the anger and rage and helplessness that had built up over the day escaping from him in one motion. He can't stand the idea of going up to his bedroom and having to face all the pictures, all the memories of him and Blaine, instead he walks to the living room, throwing himself face down onto the sofa and screaming into the armrest.

'Kurt what's wrong.' His dad rushes into the room. His voice sounds frantic and briefly it crosses Kurt's mind that the last time he acted like this he was covered in bruises and suffering from the scars of bullies. 'Did someone hurt you?'

Kurt looks up, wiping away at tears of frustration he hadn't realised he was shedding. 'Nothing-Nothing It doesn't matter.'

'It sure doesn't look like nothing from where I'm standing.' Burt gives him a no nonsense look that tells him he has one chance to explain, Kurt's seen it enough times though by now to notice the love behind his father's dark eyes.

He doesn't want to say the words, can't say the words. If he says it out loud it all becomes real.

His Dad catches his eye, a sudden clash of green and blue like constellations battling for space in the sky until eventually his father wins and Kurt looks down at his lap.

'Blaine's dad is making him move schools.' And then Kurt's crying, sobbing before he can get the last word out, and he's crying for the injustice of it all, hopelessly and without abandon like he's wanted to all day, curling in on himself and thinking that maybe if he can make himself small enough he'll disappear completely.

'Hey kiddo, come here don't cry.' He feels his Dad's arms around him in a way he hasn't felt in a very long time, collapsing into the embrace and all that is signifies. 'Tell me the whole story.'

'Blaine's father is making him move schools because McKinley isn't good enough.'

'And Blaine doesn't want to?'

'No.'

'Well can't he-'

'Come on Dad you know what his father's like.' Kurt sighs resignedly as he slumps back against the cushions, his eyes are burning from the tears and he can feel a stress headache coming on, all he wants to do right now is lie back and let his dad take care of him like when he was little.

'Which school is he going to?'

'Dalton. He has to board.' Kurt rubs furiously at his eyes, he feels silly and childish for crying like this, and yet all he wants to do is collapse and sob until he passes out from exhaustion.

'You know you can still see him right? He can stay here whenever he likes and I'm sure you can go visit him.'

'You don't get it. Blaine is the only friend I have, I hate this school I can't get through it without him. I don't know what I'm going to do.'

'I do get it Kurt, I get that you love Blaine, hell that kid's just as much of a son to me as Finn is.' Burt pauses, choosing his next words carefully 'but maybe this is a good thing.'

'A good thing?' Burt winces as Kurt turns and practically yells, he never has been good with words.

'I know that you're very upset, and Blaine must be too, but this might be a chance for you to put yourself out there, spend time with other friends.'

'I don't have any other friends! No one even likes me except Blaine.'

'Come on Kurt, you're smart and you're kind and you're witty. People _will _like you.'

'Everybody hates me.' Kurt feels very small, almost like a child as he plays with the hem of his shirt, his voice hoarse and gravelly, almost a whisper as he says the words. 'You remember what it's like with the bullies, Blaine is the only person who got that, who helped me through it. I don't know what I'm going to do without him.'

'Here, here Kurt don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you.'

Kurt's aware that he's probably ruining his Dad's t-shirt as he balls it into his fists and openly sobs into it, but he doesn't even care. His dad strokes his back soothingly and all he can do is think about Blaine and how much he loves him and how unfair life is.

'And I'm scared that we won't be so close any more and he'll get other friends and then he won't need me or talk to me and I'll be all alone.' Kurt speaks into his dad's chest, he's shaking from all the crying, his chest heaving and shuddering with every breath. He looks up confused when his Dad starts laughing.

'Trust me kid, Blaine is never going to do that to you. He cares far too deeply for you.'

'But what if he does?'

'Kurt.' Burt smirks as he looks at his son, he feels bad, staring at Kurt's red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks, but right now he's being ridiculous. 'That is not going to happen, end of. I tell you what, why don't you go see him now to put your mind at rest. He can come back for dinner if he likes?'

'I guess we should make the most of what little time we have left together.' Kurt says sadly, getting to his feet and wiping at his eyes one final time. His dad stands too and takes a hold of his shoulders in each hand.

'Go text him, and school will be fine, you're a great kid! Everyone will love you.' Kurt smiles tearfully at his dad and reaches for his phone. 'Who knows, maybe you could join that club of Finn's.' Burt calls out, but Kurt has already left the room.

Kurt heads upstairs to wash his face and grab a jacket, he sends one text to Blaine on the way: _Hey, wanna hang out today? We should probably get as much time together as possible :/ __And Blaine replies almost immediately._

_Of course. Lima Bean?_

_Why not?_

Kurt smiles to himself as he pulls on his jacket and heads out the door, calling a quick goodbye to his dad. It isn't until he's halfway to the Lima Bean that he notices he has another message from Blaine.

_I have to tell you something important xxx _

_And if he wasn't rushing before, he certainly was now._

*Blaine*

Blaine's hands flit around his bow tie unconsciously, tugging on the fabric with sweaty hands. His hand pauses on the door of the Lima Bean, toying with the idea of running back to the safety of his room. He inhales deeply, looking over to where Kurt is sitting through the large window.

Kurt's pale hands are clutching a cup of coffee and Blaine takes in the identical cup resting opposite to him. Blaine can't help but notice how Kurt would care enough to actually get his coffee, and his heart goes out to the boy sitting inside a plain coffee shop.

Some kind of emotion wells up inside of him, and before he can place it someone pushes up behind him trying to get into the coffee shop and he involuntarily stumbles in. He straightens up, hoping for all that he's worth that Kurt hasn't seen his ungraceful entrance. He looks up at the boy and notes with relief that he is staring pensively out the window.

As he is about to walk back out to either pull himself together or run away, Kurt looks over at him and all of his options are swept away. He smiles and gives a wave, walking over slowly.

His mind tells him to _Run! Go back!_, but his body takes over and he reaches the table. Kurt is silent as he settles into his chair and takes a sip of the coffee.

Blaine can't help the pure love that rears inside him as he realizes Kurt had bought him a medium drip. It's insignificant, they've been getting coffee for years and unless Kurt has short term memory loss, he should know Blaine's order. But even so, the tiny gesture means the world to Blaine.

Kurt smiles slightly, "Hey."

Kurt has said one word and Blaine can already feel himself getting worked up, and he fiddles with his bow tie again. "Hey."

"I told my dad the news when I got home."

"Yeah? What'd he say?" Blaine can't decide at the moment whether he'd rather confess his feelings or talk about the transfer.

"That you're like another son to him and that it would be, you know... okay." Blaine nods, touched but too wound up to properly process the sentiment. There is a moment of pregnant silence and Kurt blurts out, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Blaine smiles at Kurt's impatience for a fleeting second before his question registers, "Oh, yeah. That."

Kurt's rosy lips quirk, amused, "Yeah. That."

Blaine's mouth seems to have frozen and he opens and closes it dumbly before closing it for sure, trying to steel himself. He never realized how much _courage_ it would take for him to lay out his emotions. Kurt looks at him expectantly with those gorgeous blue orbs and Blaine knows that he can't go one minute longer holding all of this inside of him.

He wants all the hurt to stop and this is the only way he can think to make it go away. Kurt opens his mouth to question him again and before Blaine thinks it through he says, "I think you have really pretty eyes."

Kurt blushes, "Um, thank you? Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Blaine's eyes widen and it takes him a moment to realize what he has said. "Um, no." Kurt smiles, prompting him to continue. "I really, um like, love you. And I have for a long time. It just hurts because of that sometime, you know? I know you don't feel the same way but I just think that you're just so _beautiful_. You know me better than anyone and I feel like that you always will. And um, yeah." He finishes, his heart pounding and his ears ringing in equal parts mortification and expectation.

Then Kurt says the one thing that shatters Blaine's whole world. "Oh."

Blaine doesn't know how to respond to that. He doesn't know what he expected, maybe not fireworks or anything but not _this_. His insides are twisting painfully and his eyes sting with effort if blocking his tears. He presses his lips together tightly, ducking his head. Resisting the urge to beat his forehead against the table he gathers his rapidly dissolving strength to look up at Kurt.

Blue eyes wide, Kurt's beautiful, pale features are frozen in the same expression that they've been in since Blaine finished speaking. Pure, unadulterated shock covers his face and his coffee is suspended comically in the air from where he is still holding it aloof. Blaine watches his eyelashes flutter, and he doesn't want to know what Kurt is going to say. Albeit, he is unable to move, fearing that any sudden movement will cause the tears he has been holding in to fall. "I-I didn't know. I don't know. Blaine, I-I don't know what to say."

Blaine's heart stutters along with Kurt and he wants more than anything for the floor to swallow him up. Nodding erratically, almost desperately, he speaks in a little more than a whisper. "Cool. Yeah, I should probably go." If he hasn't embarrassed himself already, uttering that one word (_Cool?! What the hell was he thinking?!_) he has.

He gets up too fast and Kurt looks up at him, still in a trance. He is at a loss for words and all he can do is watch Blaine knock his coffee onto his bright yellow pants in his haste.

Blaine is sobbing now and he doesn't even know why. He kicks his chair to the side haphazardly, blabbering through a mess of tears, "Don't even know what I was thinking. Stupid, stupid." He scrambles to get his bag that he has dropped to the side of his chair, "Idiot. What did I expect? Stupid."

Kurt jumps up when Blaine spills his hot drink on himself and rushes to get napkins from the dispenser on the table. By that time he has already swung his messenger bag over his shoulder and is making way to the door. Kurt reaches out to place a hand on his shoulder but he is shrugged off unconsciously.

Blaine just wants to _get away_. Wants to get away from the smell of coffee, those gorgeous eyes, the _hurt_.

Pushing open the door, he sets off running. He doesn't know where, but all wants is to race the tears streaming down his face, to beat the ever consuming pain. He just wants everything to _stop._

**We know, we know. There's only one Kurt's POV, don't worry, it's intentional. Tell us what you thought of this chap. Check out our other works while you're at it!**

**I'm Shini (ShiniRoza) and I write Blaine's POV. Chloe (RustedDreams) is my kick-ass writing partner and she writes Kurt's POV. Thought you might want to know who's doing what if you had suggestions for a certain POV. So, yes we are open to suggestions! You can find links to both of our accounts on our profile and on the Fav's list. **

**If you'd like to PM us to rant about the engagement we'd be more than happy to fangirl (or guy) with you **

**StormCloudsMayGather xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_The first time it happens they're eight. _

_Shrouded by the protective naiveté of children and covered in a thick coating of glitter they sit and giggle over their lunch together. The boys are a couple of years older than them, big, lumbering children who listen to their father's conversation too much and gain far too much pleasure from ripping the wings off of butterflies. _

'_Hey girls.' Both Kurt and Blaine look up simultaneously as three boys sit at their little lunchtime table._

'_Oh, we're boys.' Blaine says brightly, smiling at the newcomers and correcting them as if they accidently got something as trivial as the day of the week wrong._

'_You sure seem like girls. You play with glitter and dolls houses and tea parties. And you dress all funny.' The biggest of the three makes a gesture towards Kurt's bow tie. Kurt shies away as if he's been burned and furrows his brow in confusion._

'_I don't see what's so wrong with being a girl, s'not like they're all that different, but you'd have to be pretty stupid to think that we are girls. We don't even look like them.' The boy looks like he's about to break something when Kurt says the word stupid but another one cuts in before he has the chance to do anything._

'_But if you act like a girl that must mean you want to marry a boy and my daddy says that's wrong.' The boy smiles smugly and Kurt and Blaine share a bewildered look; never once had they thought that they wouldn't be allowed to marry a boy if they wanted to, Cooper had always made it seem like they could. _

_Kurt's glad to see the panic rising on Blaine's face as well, both of them unsure what to do or what to think, they're so confused by the whole ordeal that they don't even realise the boys are speaking until they hear the words 'going to tell everyone you're freaks and not to talk to you' and see the boys retreating backs. _

_The two boys sit in silence for a few seconds, staring down at their sandwiches but not making any move to eat them. _

'_I don't understand.' Kurt says sadly, he looks up at Blaine through his eyelashes, watery blue eyes blinking back tears._

'_They're just the ones that don't understand. They just haven't learnt that it's okay for boys to have tea parties or to marry other boys or-'_

'_They were being mean Blaine.' Kurt says pointedly, fixing Blaine with a cold stare. Blaine's face blanches, his lips setting into a frown and his eyes hazing over with confusion._

'_No, they just didn't understand .' Blaine tries again, he's so bewildered by the idea that anyone could choose to be mean to them , he knows Cooper teases them sometimes, but that's different, Cooper's his brother._

'_Yes they were! They were being mean.' And all of sudden Kurt bursts into tears, crying from the frustration and humiliation and the fact that Blaine just doesn't get it. Blaine's so nice to everyone and he always sees the best in people, everyone likes him, he hasn't learnt to expect this._

_No one likes Kurt. _

_The second time it happens, properly happens, not the general teasing of his clothes or his voice, or the fact that only Blaine ever actually sits with him, he's twelve._

'_hey fags.' The voice is sickly sweet, dripping with amusement and sadism, and Kurt and Blaine give each other a guarded look before turning to face the perpetrator._

'_Are you talking to us?' Blaine speaks up when he sees that Kurt isn't going to, the pair of them step subconsciously closer together, eyeing the older boy warily. _

'_I don't see any other fags in the hallway.' Blaine falters, something tells him it wouldn't do them any good to ask what a fag is but he doesn't know how else to respond._

'_What do you want?' Kurt's voice is low, his eyes dark, and Blaine can actually feel the hostility radiating from him. _

'_Ooh, struck a nerve?' The boy laughs cruelly, advancing on Kurt until they're almost touching, and still Kurt doesn't flinch or back away. Blaine is overcome with the sudden desire to run away, to grab Kurt's hand and pull him away from here. Somehow he finds he can barely move, paralysed in place, and helpless to do anything but watch._

'_You two better watch out. It'd be a shame if either of you got hurt.' And with that the boy saunters away, but not before knocking Kurt's books from his hands to the floor with an earth shattering clang that has several people around them turning to stare._

_It takes Blaine a second to register what's happened. As soon as he does he jumps into action, crawling with Kurt on the floor to help him retrieve his books and trying to fix him with a smile. Kurt refuses to look at him._

'_Are you okay?' Blaine whispers when everyone else seems to have turned away._

'_I'm fine.' Kurt replies, he still doesn't look Blaine in the eye, but Blaine knows that's just how Kurt is, he doesn't like to look weak._

'_Kurt?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_What's a fag?' Blaine whispers, still afraid that someone around them might here, that will only make them bigger targets._

'_I don't know.' Kurt says, getting to his feet. 'But I doubt it's anything good.' _

_They were the first times Kurt ever truly experienced how cruel other people could be, but looking back he wishes those encounters were as bad as they got._

*Blaine*

Blaine shuts his eyes tightly as his phone buzzes again. He wants badly to sneak a look at his messages, just to see what Kurt is saying, but every time he reaches out to the ever vibrating device he snatches his shaking hand back in fear of what he'll find.

He wraps his arms around his knees, tucking his head down. His hair is free of gel and he's donned a pair of loose sweats and a t-shirt. There's a layer of stubble ghosting across his jaw and his eyes are framed with dark shadows.

Blaine looks over to where his suitcase sits open, with clothes spilling out haphazardly.

He'd come back from the coffee shop that day (_that_ day), ready to ask his father to drive him to Dalton that very minute just so he wouldn't have to face the mess he'd left behind. He'd run upstairs, pulling random clothes from his closet and stuffing them unceremoniously in a suitcase. As he'd moved to zip up the heap of clothes into the confines of his case, the full realization of what he'd been doing hit him and he collapsed on the floor, sobs wracking his body.

An image of cerulean eyes passes through his thoughts again and he lets out an audible groan, masking the sound of his phone buzzing again.

When a knock sounds on the door, he lifts his head up to stare at the bland white wood that cuts him off from the rest of the world. A voice drifts through to him, "Blaine? Hey bud, it's Cooper."

He can't face anyone right now but he knows that unlike his parents, Cooper will stop at nothing to see him. He rolls over on his side, wiggling to slide off the bed. Padding across the floor, he lifts his arm slowly, taking the time to twist at his lock and tug at the handle.

The door swings open to reveal his brother, standing in the hall, hand poised to knock again and his features set in determination. Cooper takes one look at his worn face and steps into the room. Blaine doesn't even blink as Cooper pushes past him into his bedroom, choosing instead to drag himself back across the room and face plant into his bed.

Cooper towers over him, hands on hips, "What the hell is the matter with you? You've locked yourself in your room for the past day and a half!"

Blaine lifts his head to glance at Cooper imploringly, "Coop, do you remember the first time you asked if I would ever tell Kurt I liked him?"

Cooper's brow furrows and he plops down on the bed, "Yeah."

"I should've listened to my seven year old self." He says casually.

His brother's eyes widen in realization and he rushes to get his questions out, "You _told_ him! Blaine, when? What? What'd he say?"

Blaine lifts himself up, muscles contracting lazily as he sits. "You want to know what he said?" He let a humorless chuckle as Cooper nods furiously, "He said- wait for it- 'Oh.'"

Cooper's hands drop into his lap disappointedly, "That's-that's so… _anticlimactic_."

Blaine gives another chuckle, flopping onto his back and pulling an arm up to cover his face, "That's one word for it."

Cooper tugs him back up, "And then what'd he say?"

He shrugs, "That he didn't know. And then I said 'Cool. I should probably go.' Can you believe that? _Cool_."

"He must've said something else."

"I didn't really give him a chance; I was out the door before I could mortify myself further. Did I mention that I also spilt coffee onto my pants?"

Cooper sighs. He doesn't know what to say to his little brother. He's been waiting for this moment since he was thirteen and he's always been hoping that Kurt reciprocates Blaine's feelings. They're too close for him _not_ to. Right? But the past weekend he's been home, he's started to doubt. He'd brought up the topic over lunch, just to see what Kurt's reaction would be. He'd been expecting blushing and maybe a little squirming but not confusion and for him to be wierded out by the very thought.

Cooper pulls out the pillow Blaine's lying on from beneath his head ("_Coop!")_ and flops down onto it. He turns his head to Blaine, who is glaring at him halfheartedly. "Maybe you should talk to him, squirt."

Blaine sighs, burying his face back into the sheets, "Don't see the point." He mumbles, "I know what he's going to say." Blaine shuts his eyes against the thought, "You know what the worst part is? The fact that, for some reason I almost had a glimmer of hope. But it was stupid of me. Kurt's this perfect angel who deserves more than a short, curly haired, Lima Loser like me."

Cooper's heart aches at Blaine's words, "You're not a Lima Loser, Blainers. Maybe you going to Dalton is a good thing. It'll give you and Kurt to get over the shock of what happened and move on. But," he adds at Blaine's reproachful gaze, "I'm not saying that because I agree with Dad. This is just fate, squirt."

Cooper knows that his words have lifted something in him because Blaine says reflexively, "Don't call me that."

He retrieves Blaine's phone from under the covers and presses it into his hand, "Call him. You guys can't just lose what you have over on incident. The love you guys have for each other," Blaine flinches at the word 'love', "It doesn't just disappear. And yes, he does love you. Don't forget that through all of this."

Cooper leaves in that tone, shutting the door behind him but leaving a crack so he can see what Blaine is doing. He watches as his little brother stares at his phone, glancing over at a picture of Kurt, Cooper and Blaine on his nightstand before throwing his phone to the end of the bed and burrowing under the covers.

*Kurt*

He walks home on autopilot. His body feels numb, although whether that's from the cold or the previous events of the day he doesn't know. It's like he has so many thoughts running rampant through his head that his mind has just shut down, switched off until there is just an oblique nothingness taking up his insides.

He feels hollow, a distant kind of ache that seems to be almost disconnected from his body. He can barely think, certainly can't process anything. All he sees is honey eyes, splashed with molten tears, quivering lips and spilt coffee.

The world seems very far away, as if he walks on some other planet where he can see everything but he can't hear or touch or feel it. It's like he's half a second out of touch with reality, trapped in the swinging nuance of what could or couldn't be. He's standing on a precipice waiting to fall, he's about to slot the last piece into place and watch his house of cards come tumbling down, or stand tall and grandiose.

He's not sure either option is what he wants.

When he gets home he walks on shaky legs into his bedroom and falls, face first, onto his bed. Time seems to slow, bending and stretching around him until he seems to be lost in a chasm, no thoughts and no feelings and just a single word, reverberating like gunshots through his mind: 'oh.'

And then all at once it's as if the dam breaks, he collapses inwards and a fresh wave of agony crashes over him, battering him relentlessly like he is the sand and his melancholy is the sea, harsh and unforgiving.

He feels so terrible. Poor Blaine with his hopeful little smile and his heartbroken tears and the way he manages to look absolutely _wrecked_ when all he does is sit there. And _God_ it's not like- I doesn't even know what to think. He has no idea what he's feeling.

He'd been taken by surprise that was all, at first he hadn't even known what Blaine was talking about, he'd just thought Blaine met that he loved him in the way he'd always loved him, in the way they'd loved each other, ever since they were children, simple and unconditional and forever. But there had been something in the way Blaine looked at him, it wasn't different, not really, but it was as if everything clicked into place, the last piece of a puzzle and I suddenly _understood_ the way Blaine had always looked at him, had always seen him. Because Blaine has this way of looking at him sometimes like- like I's the sun or the stars or the entire solar system and Blaine is just floating in the abyss, and he's never really got that, he'd always thought that it was just Blaine. But when Blaine had sat there, that same look upon his face and said "I know you don't feel the same way but I just think that you're just so _beautiful" _And it was like the stars had all aligned in perfect position, allowing him to see clearly for once in his life, to see through every look Blaine had ever given him and comprehend fully, what he'd never really understood before.

He thinks he's going to be sick.

Honestly he was just caught off guard, it seems unlikely but he'd really never thought of dating Blaine before, he'd certainly never thought Blaine had. Obviously he thought Blaine was attractive, and from an objective point of view yeah he'd maybe thought that dating Blaine would be easier on everyone, but it had never been a serious thing. He'd never actually considered it. Blaine was… Blaine, his Blaine, the one constant in his life, and he wasn't going to lose that over something silly like a breakup. Blaine meant far too much to him for that.

The truth was he just hadn't known what to say, he didn't have an answer, he didn't have a "yes Blaine I've felt the same way all along" and he certainly didn't have an "oh my god how could you think like that? That's ridiculous." He just had Blaine, his best friend, his favourite person in the universe, and he had an "oh".

He should've known that Blaine would overreact, he always does, and right now he's going through enough stuff as it is, he really doesn't need me making it any worse. All I can think about is how distraught Blaine looked, not just because I hadn't said anything but he just seemed so… out of it, humiliated and desperate and so not the calm confident Blaine Anderson I knows and loves.

Loves.

All I wants to do is reach out and hug him, but Blaine had run away so quickly, they hadn't even had a chance to talk. If he's being honest I doesn't know what he could have said.

There's just so much chaos in his head, there's pain and hurt and this aching need to hold Blaine close, to make him feel better, to make himself feel better, and not just because of this but because of Dalton and bullies and the whole uncertainty that is adolescence. Then there's the guilt and the anger at himself, the fact that he could have said something, anything, other than "oh" and he should have stopped Blaine, should have grabbed him and held him close until he stopped crying and talked this all through. Then of course there's the shock, the fact that anyone, let alone someone as wonderful as Blaine, could like him, and he feels terrible because he loves Blaine, so, so much, but not romantically. He loves Blaine desperately and recklessly and more than anything he wants to keep that, wants to keep their maybe unconventional, but certainly real friendship alight, he wants to look out for Blaine and protect him and laugh with him but he can't- he's terrible at love and he's useless and inexperienced and almost convinced that he's going to die alone, he can't bring Blaine down with that, he'll only get burnt if he ends up with I, and besides I doesn't even see him that way, he can't, it would just screw everything up.

I doesn't know what to do; all he knows is that he needs to see Blaine, so he quickly sends off a few texts.

Blaine honey you didn't need to run away, we should talk. Can I come round? Xxx

I hope you're okay Please reply xx

Blaine?

I'm not mad or upset I just want to see you. You're my best friend xx

Please just answer me x

I don't have to come round, we can go out if you want? Xx

Blaine please I'm begging you

Two hours, six messages and three voicemails later Blaine still hasn't replied. Throwing caution to the wind I picks himself up off the bed, grabbing his phone and a scarf (one that Blaine had bought him, funnily enough he'd told I it made his eyes look pretty when he gave it to him) and calling a quick goodbye to his dad he storms out of the house. He sends Blaine one last text although knowing him he probably hasn't read any of the messages I has left him.

I'm coming over and I will sit outside all night if I have to just please let me in xx

When I arrives at Blaine's house he tries his phone once more, and when it goes straight to voicemail he marches up to the front door. Suddenly nervous I smooths down the front of his shirt and takes a deep breath, the whole time coming over here he'd been running on adrenaline and determination and a strange sort of rush he got from doing something scary, but now all of a sudden he's here, on Blaine's doorstep, and he feels nothing but dread.

He presses the doorbell once.

I barely has to wait half a minute before the door swings open. The minute he sees the handle move he launches himself into his speech, having bottled it up too long to hold it in any longer.

'Look Blaine, I should have said something and I shouldn't have let you run away and I really care-oh… Cooper?' Not Blaine but Cooper stands in the doorway, watching I with an unreadable expression. I opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water, completely lost as to what to do, he'd all but forgotten that Cooper was here. 'Is Blaine here?' He says eventually, finally gathering his thoughts enough to speak. Cooper opens the door wider to let I in, beginning to speak as he does so.

'Yeah. He's in his room, but look I-'

'He told you didn't he?' I cuts him off, feeling small and looking sheepish. As he watches Cooper he's reminded of when he and Blaine were younger and it felt like Cooper had the answers to every question, he was their hero and leader, so much wiser and older than either of them. Now it doesn't feel like anyone can help.

'Yes.' Cooper doesn't say anything else, just shuts the door behind I, making everything seem very final.

'I didn't- He ran- I couldn't explain.'

'Did you have anything to explain?'

'Not really.'

'Look I, he's my baby brother and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't protective of him, but the truth is you're like a brother to me too, I still think of you as that seven year old kid I was carrying around on my shoulders. So why don't you go and work it out with him, I'm not saying he'll want to talk to you, or even let you in his room, and if he wants you to leave I'm not going to argue, but please just go and talk to him about this, and try not to hurt him.'

I nods once, forcing back the tears threatening to prickle at his eyes, the way that Cooper's speaking, it feels like this could be goodbye, and he's suddenly more scared than he's ever been in his life. I heads towards the stairs, but just before he gets there a thought flashes through his mind.

'You knew didn't you?'

Cooper avoids his gaze, staring down shamefacedly at his own feet and shuffling on the spot. He nods once.

'Yes.'

'That's why you asked…oh god!' I brings a hand up to cover his mouth in shock, staring at Cooper with wide eyes, the words, there is about as much chance of Blaine and I dating as there is you and I dating ringing through his ears. Cooper looks at him sadly.

'Please don't hurt him.'

I ascends the stairs feeling even worse than he did five minutes ago. Blaine's door stares at him, steadfast and imposing. He walks up to it and knocks once.

'Blaine it's me. Can I come in?' Nothing.

He knocks again.

'Blaine?'

I goes to try the handle but the door is locked. He sighs exasperatedly, almost at the end of his tether, all he wants to do is see Blaine and hug him and talk this whole thing out.

He knocks once more.

Nothing.

'BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD!'

He hears the lock click.

_*Blaine*_

Blaine freezes when he hears footsteps outside his door. They're too light to be Cooper's and Blaine's theory is confirmed a second later when a voice sounds, "Blaine, it's me. Can I come in?"

He feels like a deer caught in headlights, unable to move, "Blaine?"

Blaine doesn't know what to do. He reaches for his phone, opening up to the last few messages. Cursing himself he throws his phone back on the bed. Another knock sounds and Blaine is shocked when he hears the normally sweet voice bellow, "BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

He's so shocked that he dashes across the room and turns the lock hastily. Kurt's stopped yelling though, so Blaine takes his time opening the door. Kurt doesn't have time though and Blaine feels the doorknob move from his grasp. Kurt stands there, a scarf Blaine's bought him adorning his neck and suddenly Blaine just wants to cry again.

He doesn't have much of a choice though because Kurt throws himself at him. Blaine gives a soft "_Oomph_," when their bodies collide and his hands move involuntarily to clutch Kurt closer.

His soft breath is creeping over Blaine's neck in unsteady gasps and he barely processes Kurt's words, "Blaine, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've been more empathetic, I can be so stupid sometimes."

Blaine leans to pull back from the hug but Kurt pulls him closer. He draws comfort from the small action, leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt lets go after a while, tugging Blaine towards the bed silently.

They both sit down, thoughts running wildly. Blaine doesn't know what to say, what will make everything better. What he wants is for everything to go back, so he can fix his mistake. Because he was wrong. Nothing could make the ache and hurt in his chest stop, and laying himself on the line has just made it worse.

Kurt reaches out to squeeze his hand and it's the last straw for him, "You don't have to pretend, you know."

Blaine's not looking at him but he can almost feel confusion seep from Kurt, "Pretend what?"

Blaine gives him a mock humored look, "Kurt, I know what you're probably thinking. You don't have to pretend to care for me. I'll get it if you hate me, really. I've ruined everything."

Kurt's chest tightens with every word that spills from Blaine's mouth. Blaine looks up at him for a split second and Kurt takes a chance. Blaine feels two soft hands on either side of his face and his head is tilted up to meet two bright eyes, shining with tears. Kurt's voice is strong and his words shoot to Blaine's core, "No. No, I'm not going to let you do this. You listen to me, Blaine Anderson. You are the best thing that happened to me and you always will be." Their noses bump softly as Kurt continues, voice desperate, "I can't lose you. Not you too. You mean everything to me. You got that?"

Blaine nods his head once, but just barely and Kurt can tell he's not convinced, "Blaine, listen to me. I love you, okay? I didn't know how you felt because I'm oblivious and an idiot. But we are two of the greatest friends this world has ever seen. If we lose that, what do we have? Blaine, don't give up on us."

And then Kurt is crying, tears falling down his face and Blaine thinks, _he's beautiful even when he cries_. But he can't stand the look of Kurt so sad and he pulls Kurt into a tight hug and chants softly, "Never, Kurt, never. I won't ever give up on us."

Kurt's arms are wrapped tight around his middle and he can't help but feel so loved. They stay like that for a long time, until Kurt sniffles and pulls back, a wet laugh escaping him, "I ruined your shirt."

Blaine can't help but smile and fall back into the easy familiar banter they've grown accustom to, "You don't care. You've said a million times how much you hate this old t-shirt."

Kurt laughs again, "You're right. I don't."

They both sit in silence for a few minutes and Kurt says softly, "I wanted to see you before you left. You know, when I first heard, I was so afraid you were going to forget about me. For all I know, you still could." Blaine moves to say something but Kurt continues, "You're going to have all these brand new friends who are probably nicer and/or richer than me. And I'll be here, in sunny ol' Lima, Ohio."

Blaine takes Kurt's hands in his own, "Oh, Kurt, no. That's not going to happen. I'm not going to spend my weekends at Dalton, so I'll see you when I come home. You're going to be fine. You're perfect, and beautiful and the kindest person I know, everyone will be dying to replace my best friend spot when I leave."

Kurt laughs at that, because they both know it's not true. But when Blaine says it so confidently, he can pretend to believe it. "Yeah?"

Blaine nodded, "Yup. I know it."

Kurt leans his head on Blaine's shoulder, their hands still entwined, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Blaine sighs, "Me too." He closes his eyes, as a familiar ache begins to grow in his chest, "Me too."

**So I'm going to clarify this while we're ahead, this will be Klaine endgame. That doesn't mean we won't have others swooping in to try and woo our boys, but just so people don't get their hopes up, Klaine. Is. Endgame.**

**So here's a trivia question for you (it's easy),**

**In Original Song, what is Kurt's nickname for the Warblers? I'm sure we all had some sort of reaction to it (I snorted).**

**First person to get the correct answer gets a one shot of their choice and second place gets a drabble, also of their choice. Start answering if you think you know anything about Klaine **

**Shini and Chloe xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_When Blaine found out about Kurt's crush on Cooper, they were thirteen._

_Kurt and Blaine had stumbled inside, careful not to spill their ice cream cones. They shut the screen door behind them as they walked into the Anderson house hold, giggling as ice cream melted onto their hands. _

_Kurt looked over at Blaine, smile lighting up his face, "Let's go to the kitchen. I'd rather be near a sink while we eat these."_

_Blaine nodded his agreement, "Yeah."_

_They walked into the spacious kitchen sitting at the island to eat their ice creams. The pair laughed about something they'd seen on the way home and Kurt started to rant about a woman's outfit he'd seen at the park, "I mean, seriously? I get it with the guys but can't women at least be smart about what they wear?"_

_Blaine sat across from him; chin in hand, "Yeah. Of course." He wasn't really taking in the conversation, choosing instead to admire the way Kurt's nose crinkled when he got a spot of ice cream on it. His milky skin was tinged pink from the summer sun and his hair was lighter than usual. One strand was falling into his eyes and Blaine itched to be the hand the moved it from those gorgeous blue orbs. _

_He shook himself from his thoughts when Kurt reached out to flick his ear, "Hel-lo? Earth to Blaine?"_

"_Mm?"_

_Kurt giggled and Blaine had to swallow a happy sigh that threatened to escape, "I was wondering when Cooper would be home."_

_Blaine's brow furrowed, "I don't really know. He said he would be heading out to see his friends today. Why?"_

_Kurt's skin turned red at an alarmingly fast pace, "Oh, just…. Curious."_

_Blaine frowned but didn't push the matter, "M'kay. Want to go watch a movie?"_

_Kurt's skin calmed, "Yeah, sure. What do you want to watch?"_

"_Well, Mom was telling me about this great movie. It's called Moul-Moulin Roge?" He stumbled over the pronunciation a bit. "It's a musical."_

"_Oh, you mean Moulin Rouge?" Kurt pulled off the accented words perfectly and Blaine had to stop himself from drooling at the sound, "Yeah, I've always wanted to see it."_

"_Let's go watch it then!"_

_Blaine put in the movie and dove back onto the couch making Kurt giggle. Blaine rolled off of him and moved over to the next cushion, giving Kurt some space. Kurt had other plans though and he pouted at him, "Hey! Where are you going?"_

"_I was just going to give you some space." Blaine said softly._

_Kurt rolled his eyes and held his arms open, pouting again, "But I want a cuddle buddy."_

_Blaine sucked in a breath, nodding slightly, "Oh, yeah. Okay." He crawled back over to Kurt who held the blanket aloft for him. He snuggled under the blanket, letting curl happily into his side. Careful not to disturb the form next to him, he grabbed the remote to click play._

_They sat silently though not uncomfortably as the movie played. Every now and then Kurt would give some sort of verbal reaction ("Oh!") and Blaine would have to refrain from melting from how adorable that was. As Come What May came on, they both watched with enraptured expressions, unable to move until the song came to a close. _

"_That was beautiful." Kurt breathed._

"_Yeah, it was amazing." _

"_I want to sing that song at my wedding."_

_It took Blaine a moment to realize that he'd said my wedding and not our wedding and he sat dumbly for a few seconds. After his mind had caught up he said slowly, "I'll make sure of it. The lucky groom will be the first to know."_

_And then for the first time, Kurt leaned up to kiss Blaine's cheek. He had to contain a gasp at the electric buzz that shot through his body, choosing instead to remain silent. His thoughts were racing though, questions bouncing wildly around his head. What the hell just happened? Does that mean something? Do I kiss him back? Is he just this affectionate with everyone? Cool, Anderson. Just stay calm._

_He turned his head, probably to remark something completely intelligent ("Umm…), when a clattering noise could be heard from the kitchen. This was a signal to anyone who'd known Cooper for long enough that he was home. Blaine paused the movie when his brother walked in, carting a glass of milk in one hand. Blaine noticed disgustedly that he'd foregone a shirt, choosing to walk around donning only a pair of board shorts._

_Blaine glanced at Kurt, hoping to share his thoughts only to find his best friend staring at Cooper, cheeks flaming. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw how Kurt's gaze took in Cooper's shirtless torso, awe clear in his eyes. _

_Blaine glared at Cooper for interrupting what probably would have been an amazingly romantic moment, earning a cocky smirk in return. "Hey, squirt."_

"_Don't call me that."_

_He was ignored, and Cooper turned to Kurt who was still blushing furiously. "Hey, Kurt." An obnoxious wink followed his greeting._

_Kurt squirmed a bit, "H-hi, Coop!" He squeaked._

_Cooper grinned at that reaction, seeming to take great pride at the effect his body created. "What are you guys doing here? Snuggle fest?"_

_Blaine glared, "Well," he started bitingly, "We were watching a movie until you came along."_

"_Really? Can I join?"_

"_No." Blaine deadpanned._

"_Sure." Kurt said enthusiastically, overlapping Blaine's voice._

_Cooper smirked, "Awesome! Kurt, move over."_

_Blaine looked over at the expanse of couch beside him, "Um, there's like a mile of couch for you to sit on over here." He pointed out._

_His brother pouted mockingly, "But I want to sit beside Kurt!" _

_Kurt's eyes widened at that and the blush he sported spread to his neck. Blaine huffed, "Whatever." He scooted over, Kurt following wordlessly. _

_Cooper plopped down, sinking the cushions with his tall frame making sure to brush his bare arm against the younger boy next to him. Kurt drew his knees up against his chest and Blaine tried to snuggle into his side, glaring at Cooper who stuck his tongue out childishly._

_Kurt didn't seem to notice Blaine's attempts at cuddling and was instead shooting Cooper furtive glances when he thought he wasn't looking. _

_Blaine couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Kurt had a crush on Cooper?! As in Blaine's twenty year old brother? The obnoxious, girl-liking, jerk Cooper? So, Kurt didn't have any feelings towards Blaine that weren't platonic but he liked Cooper? Blaine wasn't sure how much more he could handle._

_The movie wasn't too much longer and he found it in himself to stick around. Once it was over the trio moved to the kitchen, where Cooper entertained them with a story from college. Blaine watched angrily as Kurt laughed his beautiful laugh, spearing a piece of pineapple forcefully and shoving it in his mouth._

_And, Blaine thought sadly as his brother winked again unnecessarily, Cooper knows exactly what's going on._

_Before he could say something he'd later regret he mumbled an excuse about needing the washroom and jumped off his stool. He hurried to the bathroom, clicking the lock behind him and sighing when he was finally alone. He leaned against the sink, looking up into the mirror at his reflection. What was so bad about him, anyway? _

_It must be his hair, he thought. It was too curly and dark, unlike Cooper's whose hair was stick straight and a soft chestnut color. He'd only recently discovered the wonders of gel and he vowed to use more of it the next time he had a chance. He pinched the baby fat that clung to his cheeks, sucking in his stomach. His eyes were stupid too, all mucky brown, not even brown though, this weird mix of green and hazel. Pretending he was five again, he shut his eyes tightly, hoping that when he opened them that their color would be a bright blue like Kurt's (or even the shade of Cooper's). He opened them to find them still honey hued and he cursed silently._

_Taking a deep breath, he turned the water on extra hot and splashed his face with it, the steam rising and sticking to the mirror. He smiled and used his finger to write 'KURT' in the moisture, outlining the words in a big heart. _

*Kurt*

They sit in silence for a long time, Kurt's breathing erratic and stilted and Blaine's hands trembling where they play with the comforter. Kurt's head is still resting on Blaine's shoulder, nestled in the crook between neck and collar bone, and suddenly everything is so overwhelming, Blaine's smell and Blaine's warmth, not just slipping through his T-shirt and tingling Kurt's skin, but the warmth in his heart, in his eyes when he smiles and his voice when he speaks. Everything makes Kurt ache in the most profound of ways.

'So...' Blaine begins and then stops suddenly as if he has lost his nerve, or thought better of breaking this delicate equilibrium they've slipped into.

'So...' Kurt echoes. He slides his eyes shut and just breathes Blaine in, letting the smell of his cologne and his hair gel and the way his skin has always kind of reminded Kurt of campfires or walks in autumn, wash over him. The scent envelopes Kurt completely, like a blanket he doesn't ever want to crawl out of.

''So... you don't hate me?' Blaine's stance says everything, the way he curls in on himself, jostling Kurt in the process, so stiff and ungainly that it reminds Kurt of bad taxidermy.

'Of course I don't hate you, why would I?'

'Because of what I said, what I... told you.' Blaine spits the word 'told' out, his lips seem to have trouble fitting round it, his tongue getting tangled in his mouth and his breath dissipating before he gets the chance to speak.

'Are we going to talk about this?' The 'this': something bigger and badder than either of them, Blaine's confession and their current predicament and this whole relationship they've developed over the last ten years that neither of them can really describe but certainly can't live without.

Blaine nods. Once. But it's more of a question than a confirmation.

'Okay... lie with me?' Kurt pulls Blaine by the hand to stretch back on the bed. Their thighs press together and their chests rise in unison, it's the perfect replica of something they've done a thousand times. Kurt remembers the first time he was in Blaine's room, and they laid back like this, Blaine had told him that he always slept on one particular side, and Kurt had decided that the other one would forever be 'his' side, he's only ever slept on the right side of the bed since then. He remembers his first sleep over here, and the countless ones that had followed where they found themselves in these exact positions. Everything's different now. Or it threatens to be.

'I don't know what you want me to say?' Kurt whispers. Their hands lie interlinked at their side, but Kurt's eyes fall shut, like maybe this is all pretend, all some silly new game Blaine has come up with, like when they were children.

'I don't want you to say something just because you think it's what I want to hear.'

'Love is a really strong word.'

Blaine laughs, humourless and dry. 'Yeah.'

'I can't.' Kurt brings his free hand up to cover his face, trying to block out what little light is getting through his closed eyelids. 'I _do_ love you. _God_, I love you more than anything else in this world and I need you Blaine, my Blaine. But I just can't, I'm so so sorry but you- I- I can't find the words.'

'It's okay I don't-'

'No Blaine, you are everything to me, you are everything that represents hope and happiness and good in this world and you are far too precious for me to risk it on-'

'Nothing about us is a risk Kurt.'

'I just don't want to lose you and I love you and I want you in my future but you know it's like, you're my best man you're not my h-' As soon as the words begin to leave his mouth Kurt realises it's a mistake, he winces and stops, not daring to look over at Blaine and see the pain on his face. 'Fuck, I'm sorry I didn't mean to- you know that's not what I meant.'

'No I get it, you just see me as a friend, it's fine.' Blaine moves to sit up. He pulls his hand from Kurt's grip, resting it instead on his lap, and turns his whole body so that he's facing away from Kurt, so that he won't have to see him leave.

'No! You will never "just be a friend" to me.' Kurt sits up, chasing Blaine and grabbing his shoulders, spinning his friend around a little more forcefully than he intended.

'You are so much more than that, I need you to see that I need you to understand that I love you and I treasure you but I'm hopeless and we're young and you're leaving and nothing will ever line up right for us.'

Blaine tries to hide his head, tries to stop Kurt from seeing the tears prickling in his eyes, but even if Kurt can't see the tears he must be able to feel Blaine trembling, feel how his shoulders shake with the weight of his words. It's almost painful, Kurt's vice like grip on his shoulders, the nimble fingers dig so deep into Blaine's flesh that he barely notices when they're removed, and all of a sudden their cupping his face and tilting it up and Kurt's leaning in.

For a second Blaine thinks Kurt is going to kiss him, really kiss him, with lips and tongue and tears and everything Blaine has known for so long will suddenly register in Kurt's mind and then everything will work out.

Kurt doesn't kiss him.

At least not properly, at the last second Kurt darts to the side and dry lips brush over Blaine's cheek, sending a spark through his body and making him tremble even more. Kurt is intoxicating, his soft hands and sweet lips and the exhilarant scent of vanilla and spice that almost suffocates Blaine as it surrounds him.

And then Kurt is gone, and Blaine feels even more hollow than he did before. He's barely aware of the sticky tear tracks, marking his cheeks or the way his body still shakes and stutters, like the last hum of a dying machine.

'I'm so sorry Blaine.'

'Can you leave please?'

'What? No! Please honey I'm sorry, we're okay, we'll be okay.'

'Kurt, _please?'_

'You're going soon, Blaine please let's just be us, let's stay here and curl up, please don't make me lose you over this, I'll even let you pick whichever movie you want.'

'I can't right now, I just want to be on my own.'

'_Blaine_!'

'Kurt can you please leave?'

Trembling and weeping Kurt stands and leaves the room, he casts Blaine one last look before he leaves, but this time no honey or amber are there to meet him, just the unwavering doubt and a hollow ache in his chest.

*Blaine*

Blaine sits silently as Kurt leaves, and he doesn't even bother reaching up to wipe the residue on his cheeks that his tears have left behind. A sob pulses through him again, so sudden it's like lightning. But no tears follow and he clutches his chest, the ache that always lingers intensifying rapidly. He breathes heavily for a second and almost _wants_ to cry because keeping all of this inside him is killing him.

Blaine forces a smile to twist his face as the headmaster of Dalton Academy hands him a map of the grand school. "Thank you, Mr. Hall."

"No problem, Mr. Anderson. I hope you have a good year here at Dalton."

Blaine has to refrain from mentioning that he won't be here very long, and that he was going to return back to his real life as soon as he could. "I'm sure it'll be a pleasure." Years of his father's dinners with colleagues have trained him for situations like these.

"If you'll go down the hall, two of our students will be happy to show you around."

He knows a dismissal when he hears one, and nods politely before turning to exit the huge office. He tugs at his tie as he turns a corner, the cloth unfamiliar to his normally bow tie clad neck. He doesn't know who the two students will be, and he worries about the prospect of jocks or snobby preppy boys.

He keeps a hand on his Dalton issued messenger bag and nervously toys with the strap. He reaches the end of the hall and turns one more corner before arriving at a bench that sits against the far wall. He comes to an abrupt stop when he sees the two figures that occupy the large wooden bench.

What he notices first is that they are both very much male. And then he notices that they are both very much wrapped around each other. And when he thinks he can't be any more surprised, he peers closer and notices that they are sharing a sweet eskimo kiss. He can't decide whether he'd rather puke from how adorable they are or disappear his eyebrows into his hairline from the abnormality of the situation.

"Um." He coughs slightly after that, again worrying the leather of his bag.

The two figures jump apart, a flurry of blond hair and brown. They look up and the blond one smiles, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Oh! Sorry. You must be the new kid. Blaine, right?"

He only stumbles a tiny bit, "Oh! Yes, yeah that's me. Blaine, um… Anderson! Yeah, Blaine Anderson."

The brunette breaks out into a warm grin, now that he's sure that the human in front of him is in fact, not the headmaster. "Cool! I'm Nick and this is my boyfriend, Jeff."

Blaine's eyes flicker to their tightly entwined hands, and even though they've just given a show of how couple-y they are, he still squeaks, "Boyfriends?"

Jeff's eyes flash dangerously but he makes no move to pull his hand from Nick's, "Yeah. Problem?"

"No, of course not." And before he can stop himself he blurts, "I'm gay too!"

Their faces soften, "Oh, cool." But they both still look confused as to why Blaine had acted the way he had. Sometimes it's easy to forget a world outside of Dalton.

"Well, Blaine Anderson, it's our job to show you the wonder that is Dalton Academy. Jeffy, could you lead the way?" Nick speaks in a grandiose voice, gesturing dramatically.

"Why of course I could."

Blaine giggles slightly, wondering silently if they're always like this. The pair leads him through the school and Blaine knows that no amount of maps will keep him from getting lost in a place as big as this. They pass the kitchen and a student lounge that Blaine notices is fully stocked with large amounts of coffee

"And next up is the choir room. Do you sing?" Jeff asks from the other side of Nick, an arm wrapped around his waist.

Blaine ponders briefly if they have to be constantly touching before answering. "Um, I like to but I've never been in a choir or anything." It's the truth. Kurt and Blaine had always steered clear of the glee club- the New Directions- at McKinley. The group was constantly bullied and they didn't need to add 'gleeks' below 'gay' on their list of reasons for people to hate them.

Nick flashes him another warm smile, brown eyes twinkling. "Well you should try out. The Warblers should have a place for you somewhere."

"Oh. Are you guys in it, then?"

They shoot each other a secretive smile, "You could say that. What do you say, 3?" Jeff turns to his boyfriend.

"I'd say that sounds about right, 6."

Blaine's brow furrows at the odd conversation but he forgets about it once they reach the choir room. They step inside and Blaine is too distracted by the room to notice the two boys huddled around a long table. He takes in the amount of plush couches and notices a huge sign that has the Warbler's name printed across it, accompanied by a small yellow bird.

He's startled out of his awe when Nick speaks, "This is Wes and David. Two out of three leaders of the Warblers."

A dark skinned boy waves, smiling slightly, "Hey, I'm David."

The other boy mimics him, "I'm Wes."

"Hi." After Nick and Jeff these are the first boys he's seen around the school. He notices them sitting closely and before he can pause to think he asks, "Are you guys a couple too?"

They both frown and Wes asks, "Why does everyone always ask that?"

Nick and Jeff are laughing behind Blaine and he feels stupid for asking such a personal question. "Oh, sorry. That was rude of me."

David waves him off, "It's fine."

Nick lets out a snort and Blaine turns towards him, "He's only saying that because they're used to it. They swear they're straight but we all know they're screwing each other in their dorm."

Blaine is taken aback by the blunt words and the casual mention of the possibility of being gay. David huffs, crossing his arms, "You can't just go around saying things like that. No wonder Mr. Hall almost made us change dorms because he thought we were a couple!"

Jeff rolls his eyes, "Whatever. You should get Blaine here to try out for the Warblers. He likes to sing."

Wes perks up at the mention of the Warblers, "Really? Well you should definitely audition."

Blaine definitely won't be, "Of course."

"Well we've got to show Blaine the rest of the school and his dorm so see you at practice." Nick says tugging Blaine out the door.

"Don't forget to practice for next week!" Wes calls after them.

"Yeah," Jeff mutters to Nick taking the hand he offers, "Practice our 'oohs' and 'aahs'."

They show Blaine a couple more main rooms before reaching a large hallway. "That's the classroom wing, come on, we'll –" Nick starts, taking a step towards the corridor.

Jeff tugs him back with ease, "Nick, baby, I don't think Blaine actually needs to see all the classrooms."

Blaine marvels at how easily they interact as Nick says, "I guess not. Want to see your dorm now, Blaine?"

"Sure."

They have to walk back across the school and while they speed walk through the hallways, Jeff asks, "So, Blaine. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Blaine can almost feel his heart plummet at the innocent question, "No." His voice cracks and he hastens to fix it. "No, I don't."

Nick punches him lightly on the arm and he flinches out of instinct, "Well don't worry about that. Half the Warblers are gay, it's just a matter of choosing. I hear Riley is single, he's pretty hot too."

Blaine sees Jeff pout at that and the he flicks a strand of hair out of his eyes, "As hot as me?"

Nick actually stops and leans up to press a quick kiss to Jeff's pouting lips, "Of course not, babe. No one's as hot as you."

Blaine's been around his fair share of cliché (he's grown up with Kurt and Broadway for god's sakes) but this is just ridiculous. Even through his bitterness he can't help but feel happy for the two, and he smiles gently at the couple. But he does want to get to his dorm sometime soon so, "I don't think I'll be getting any boyfriends in the near future. I'm just going to settle in first."

They move quickly after that, speed walking their way through the halls. The three soon reach a large building only slightly smaller than the school itself. Nick reaches out to place a hand on the handle and Blaine finds himself saying, "You know what? I think I can handle this part on my own."

"You sure, man?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah. I know my room number so it should be fine. Thanks for everything though, you guys were awesome."

Jeff grins, "You hear that, Nicky? We're _awesome_."

Nick and Blaine laugh and the latter finds himself grateful that the pair haven't taken his comments the wrong way. After exchanging cell numbers, Nick and Jeff walk away calling a cheerful goodbye.

Blaine flops back onto his new bed, thumbing through his list of contacts. He clicks on Kurt's smiling face, thumb hovering over the 'Call' button. He knows they hadn't left on the best terms. A hug for show, to keep Cooper and Burt satisfied.

Blaine looks at Kurt's gorgeous smile again, biting his lip. Before he can lose his nerve he taps the 'Call' button, and presses his ear to the phone.

The ringing sound seems to drag on and he is about to hang up when he hears a beautiful, "Hello?"

*Kurt*

The first day without Blaine is… well it's odd more than anything. Kurt's get ready, as usual, he leaves the house at the same time that he has every day since freshman year, he makes the same journey to the same coffee shop.

And then he gets there, and he's hit with the sudden, dizzying realisation that Blaine is not inside waiting with a non-fat mocha, and that he doesn't even know what Blaine's doing at this point in time, and he hasn't even spoken to Blaine since they awkwardly hugged goodbye in front of their families a few days ago.

Kurt doesn't go inside.

He can't. He just can't bring himself to cross the threshold, to walk into somewhere so sacred, so laden with memories, and to have all of those things slip through his fingers.

Instead he walks to school, a playlist of sad songs going unheard through his earphones as he walks the all but empty streets. He doesn't know what to do, he hasn't had his coffee and he's too early for school, and he's alone. He has no idea what his best friend is doing or how he's feeling or what he's even going to do. And for the first time in almost ten years, Kurt feels completely alone again.

Barely anyone speaks to him at school, a couple of teachers ask him questions, a few girls chat idly to him before their French class, some jocks yell things in the corridor. He eats lunch alone. Every part of his being feels lost, like he's been left adrift at sea, alone in the open expanse of nothingness. The light in his life, the one person who actually made his days bearable, is gone. He feels numb, unsure and disoriented; he doesn't know where to eat lunch or what to do between his classes.

The individual seconds pass quickly, merging into one hollow blur of a miserable day, a gnawing ache in his chest, but the day itself seems never ending. All Kurt wants to do is go home and curl up in bed. Well actually, all he wants to do is see Blaine, to hug his best friend and have him tell Kurt that everything will be alright. But he doesn't even know where he and Blaine stand, they didn't leave on the greatest of terms, and they almost never fight so Kurt doesn't even know what he's supposed to do in this situation.

A couple of times throughout the day he thinks of texting Blaine, or sneaking off to the bathroom to call him, but in the end he doesn't. He clicks his music instead of his contacts, and he hides away from the world once more.

When Burt gets home from work (and receives no reply to his greeting) he goes up to Kurt's room and finds his son curled up in bed, one of the movies he's seen playing a million times in his house but has never actually paid attention to is going unnoticed on the screen of Kurt's TV.

'What's wrong kiddo?'

'I miss Blaine.'

It's a testament to how upset Kurt is that he doesn't even try to lie, he just buries his face into his pillow and lets out a tearless sob when his father lays a hand on his shoulder.

'I just…obviously Blaine meant- means the world to me, but I never even realised how much time I spend with him, how lost I feel without him. I don't even know how to be anybody else's friend.'

'It'll just take time, but you know, put yourself out there, show the world how great you are, you'll have friends in no time.'

'It's not that easy! I'm the laughingstock of the school, no one in their right mind would want to befriend me.' Burt's heart aches, and he so desperately wants to grab Kurt, wants to shake him and hug him and make everything better. He knows that if Elizabeth were here she would know what to say, she was always so much more comforting, more compassionate than he was. He's glad Kurt's inherited that quality from her.

'So ask Finn if you can sit with him.'

Kurt lets out a humourless laugh. 'Yeah, right, because all the jocks would love that.'

'Look, Kurt, he is your brother, and I'm sure he'd look out for you if you asked. So you don't have to sit with him, why don't you join that club he's always going to, it may not exactly boost your social status but at least it will give you people to sit with.'

'I'll think about it.'

'Attaboy... Are you going to be okay?' Kurt nods glumly in response, not looking up at his dad. 'Hey kid, you're not going to sit here feeling sorry for yourself okay, I know you miss Blaine and I know something's up with you two- don't look at me like that I'm you dad I know these things- but sitting around here moping isn't going to make you feel any better. So get up, get changed into some more comfortable clothes, play one of those musical albums you're always singing along to, and smile okay? Dinner is in twenty minutes, and I am not leaving until you're out of this bed.'

Kurt hauls himself into a sitting position, giving his dad a small, if a little sad, smile and getting to his feet. In a sudden moment of vulnerability he crosses the short distance of his bedroom floor to where Burt is standing in the doorway and wraps his arms around him, burying his head in his father's chest.

'Thanks Dad.' Kurt clings to him for just a little too long, like in the mornings when he was little and Burt would say he would be working late. Kurt used to hold onto him so tight, and tell Burt that he'd get an extra-long hug to last him through the day.

'No problem, I'm always here Kurt.'

Kurt nods silently, turning away from his dad and walking back into the centre of the room. He's just choosing between _Billy Elliot_ and _Catch Me If You Can_ when he hears his phone ring. He doesn't even hesitate to answer when he sees the name and picture flash up on screen.

'Hello?'

**Okay, so this chapter is long overdue but the both of us have been really busy. So the winners of last chapters trivia are:**

**1****st**** place~ random-gleekV**

**2****nd**** place~ read-a-holic1**

**So random-gleekV, drop us a prompt for a Klaine one shot and read-a-holic1, you can do the same for the drabble **

**So, I was wondering how you guys liked the Warblers in here. I know not everybody ships Niff but I kind of wanted people to see how Blaine would react to finally meeting another gay couple. Also, I think Nick and Jeff are adorable.**

**Love,**

**StormCloudsMayGather xxx**


End file.
